Chrono Cross The Novelization
by Madcap Minstrel
Summary: Serge is a normal kid from a simple fishing village, until one fateful day... Read & Review, please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The large fortress stood in the intense sunlight; an immense sight to anyone. To the three youths who stood before it now, it was overwhelming. 

The weather was fair that day, but outside the fortress was unbearably hot, due to the fact that the fortress was only accessible through a tunnel lined with molten lava. 

Inside, however, it was nice and cool. 

An elevator opened. Three youths looked around. 

The boy with the blue hair and red bandanna looked around warily. 

"What's the matter, Serge?" asked the boy with the red mohawk, "You look troubled," 

Serge said nothing. 

"This is it," the boy reminded him, "There's no turning back now!" 

"Oi!" agreed the blonde girl wearing a ponytail, "C'mon, Serge! Korcha!" 

She stepped out of the elevator, and Korcha followed her. "Just you wait, Lynx!" she said fiercely, "Today's gonna be the day of reckonin'. Say yer prayers…not that it'll do ya any good…!" 

She began to laugh. 

"Serge!" Korcha called, exasperated. 

Still wary, Serge stepped out of the elevator, and followed his companions down the hallway, and into a room with a purplish-black looking beam emanating from the floor, behind a podium. Serge stepped up and pushed a button on the podium, and the light vanished. 

The trio backtracked into the hallway, this time, approaching a platform with a circle around it. Upon stepping on it, the three youths were transported by a beam, up onto another platform outside, before a large set of doors. 

"Oi!" exclaimed the girl as she stumbled a bit, "What the bloody hell just happened?" 

She looked over the edge of the platform they now stood on. 

"Wow…bugger!" she exclaimed, "We're so high up! Is this thing floatin'?" 

"Did it feel like your body just passed through the floor right now?" Korcha asked her. 

The girl nodded. "This sure is some fort!" she commented, "Eh, Serge?" 

Serge remained silent. 

The girl turned around and faced him. 

"You alright, mate?" she asked him,"You've been acting all weird. Who knows what's up ahead, so just stay on your toes, eh?" 

Serge nodded. 

The three headed toward the doors. Just as the girl was about to open them, Serge's heart started beating faster. Suddenly, in his mind, he saw the girl falling to the floor, and himself, holding a bloody knife, the corners of his mouth slowly twisting into a menacing smirk… 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Chrono Cross- I'm merely retelling it.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Serge! …Good morning, Serge! Come on, sleepyhead- get up!"

Seventeen-year-old Serge opened his eyes, and slowly got up. He walked over to his window shades, and pulled them up.

Looking in his drawer, he pulled out his usual garb- a tight-fitting t-shirt, loose-fitting Bermuda shorts, and a red vest. Still tired, he took his time dressing. Finally, he put on his hi-tops, ran a comb through his unruly blue hair a couple times, and tied a red bandanna around his head.

He headed downstairs, expecting to see breakfast laid out on the table. Instead, he found it completely cleared.

"You're finally up," observed his mother Marge, "The sun's already reached high noon,"

Serge stared at his mother, surprised. He slept that late? Oh well. That explained the skimpy breakfast. His mother had a rule- you wake up in time for breakfast, or you can find something to eat yourself.

"By the way," said Marge, "Didn't you have plans to meet with Leena this morning?"

Serge winced. So he'd broken their plans.

"Leena came by to see if you were up," his mother continued, "But you, young man, were still off in never-never land. You shouldn't break promises like that. Girls can be pretty scary if you make them angry!"

Serge nodded in agreement as he opened the icebox in the corner and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice, and poured himself a glass.

"You should go apologize to her," said his mother as she handed him a biscuit from the cupboard.

Serge took the biscuit and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. "Mm-hmm," he mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," his mother reprimanded.

Serge sighed, and washed down his biscuit with his orange juice. After finishing, he put the glass in the sink, and then hurried outside.

Arni village was as busy as ever. Now that it was summertime, kids could be seen running around everywhere.

Serge looked around, trying to spot Leena.

"Yo, Sergey!"

Leena's younger brother Una stood behind him.

"I heard you totally blew off Leena today!" he said sternly.

_Great_, thought Serge, _first my mom tells me off, and now Leena's brother? People oversleep! It's not a crime!_

Una's expression changed to a wide grin. "I didn't know you had it in ya! Showing her who's boss, huh?"

Serge rolled his eyes. Somehow, having her brother approve seemed even worse than if he'd told him off.

"Don't tell her I said so," said Una in a confidential whisper, "But my sister's a bit uptight, you know? Could you like, break her in a little? You know- make her act a little more ladylike?"

Serge just stared at him.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you!" grinned Una as he ran off, "She's at the docks!"

Serge shook his head and sighed, heading for the docks. He could see Leena standing at the pier, looking off into the water.

She turned around as he approached her. "You're late," she said flatly.

Serge looked down sheepishly.

"Sleeping in as usual?" Leena crossed her arms, "You promised you'd go get me some komodo scales for my necklace, remember? But since you didn't show up, my mom made me baby-sit,"

"Woo hoo!" yelled a kid, "Sergey! Leena! Look at me!"

Serge and Leena turned their attention towards the water, where the kid was swimming in the same style as a dolphin, diving under the water repeatedly.

"You guys should join us!" shouted another child, "The water's great!"

Leena smiled, "Well, unlike the rest of you, we're not here to play. And don't swim out too far, now!"

"Okay, gotcha!" replied the child.

"Kids sure have it easy," said Leena, still looking at the water, "Remember when we were like that? Not a single care or worry on our minds…"

Serge nodded.

"Each day lasted an eternity…filled with newness, fun and excitement. But the important thing now…" she said looking at Serge pointedly, "Is not our childhood, but my komodo-scale necklace!"

"All right, already!" Serge grinned sheepishly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Seriously," her tone softened, "We have to face up to reality and live each day anew. I'd join you, but I still have to watch the kids. But that's your fault- you were late! Once you collect the scales, let's meet at Opassa beach. Is that okay with you, Serge?"

"Sure," said Serge, "No problem,"

Leena smiled, "Good! That's what I wanted to hear! Okay then…I think three scales should be enough. Good luck, Serge! I'm counting on you!"

...

Serge made his way around Lizard Rock, where Komodo dragons resided. He'd made a quick stop back at his house to pick up his sea swallow. It was a staff about his height, with a sharp blade attached to each end. It had belonged to his father, Wazuki, who had disappeared one day when Serge was just a child. Serge treasured the weapon, and always kept it well-maintained.

He had already killed two small dragons, and needed just one more before he'd be done. Looking around, he saw one at the end of a small tunnel. Quietly, he crept up behind it, but at the last minute, it saw him, and ran. He chased it around the tunnel, then through the tunnel, but the dragon jumped into the water and swam away.

Serge cursed and looked around. Then he saw a large boulder near the opening of the tunnel, which gave him an idea. He went up to the boulder, set aside his swallow, and leaned against the large rock, and pushed against it with all of his might.

The boulder rolled in front of the opening, and lodged in there, blocking the tunnel. Then he picked up his swallow, and ran off, hiding behind a tree.

It didn't take long before the dimwitted dragon returned to the same place. Once more, Serge approached the dragon, only this time, from around the hill. The dragon saw him again, and tried to flee, only to find its path blocked. Serge wasted no time in striking the dragon pup dead.

He wiped his forehead, and then proceeded to scale the young dragon. He got up, and turned around, only to walk right into the dragon's large, angry mother.

"Uh oh…" said Serge to himself, and then prepared himself for battle.

The dragon leapt at him, but he managed to dodge its attack. He then dashed at the dragon, and stabbed it in the leg. The dragon roared in pain, but wasn't finished with Serge.

Knowing that this was a more desperate situation, Serge looked at his belt, which was adored with small gems simply known as "elements". He closed his eyes, and channeled a technique he'd learned with Radius, the village chief, called "Dash & Slash", which was used with white elements. As he was absorbed by the energy, he sprinted toward the dragon, and slashed at her with all of his might, and ran back to where he originally stood.

The mortally wounded dragon fell, and after one last anguished roar, didn't move again. Serge stood still for a few seconds, catching his breath, and then made his way toward Opassa Beach.

...

Serge saw the beach completely empty. Oh well. He'd made her wait- he had no business complaining. He saw down, and put his swallow down next to him, and watched the waves crashing upon the shore.

"There you are!"

Serge turned around, and saw Leena coming towards him.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I hope you didn't wait too long,"

Serge shook his head and smiled.

"Well?" Leena asked eagerly, "How'd it go? Did you get the Komodo Dragon scales?"

Serge dug into his pocket, and pulled out the scales, giving them to Leena.

"Oh, they're beautiful! I'll be able to make a great necklace with these! Thank you, Serge!" Leena hugged him.

She then stepped back and looked at the sea. "It sure has been a long time since we last came here," she said, "We used to come here all the time,"

She then sat down.

"The sea never changes, does it...?" she continued, "It's been rolling in and out, like this, since before we were born. It's been here for eternity, it seems... It's probably seen many things... Heard many things... It'll probably keep rolling in and out, long after our lifetime...without a single change...hey, Serge..."

Serge turned his head to look at her.

"Remember we used to sit and talk like this when we were kids? With the gentle sea breeze and the tranquil sound of the waves? Just the two of us...talking... Do you still remember that day?"

Serge smiled. Leena could be quite poetic. It was one of the things he liked about her.

"I remember," he said softly.

"Really? You do?" Leena beamed at Serge, "So, Serge, you haven't forgotten about the promise we made that day?" she giggled, "That makes me happy. But aren't memories strange? Just when you think that you've forgotten about something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess it's just lying there in wait. Waiting for that right moment... Why, we might even remember this very moment someday! In 10, 20 years, when we're all grown up and married, and have kids of our own...then one day, when that time comes, I wonder what kind of adults we'll be? What kind of life will I be leading...? I wonder what to make of this day...?

"We'll forget it eventually," said Serge.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Leena, "But that would be really sad, wouldn't it?"

Serge…

"Um, Serge...there's been something I've been wanting to..."

Serge…

"What!" Serge looked around, nervously.

"What? What's wrong, Serge? Serge?"

...

_A boy, two men, and a panther…then a green light. The world begins to transform all around and then, nothing more…_

...

"Boy?" 

Serge opened his eyes. 

"What are you doing here, boy?" 

An old man stood towering over Serge, a concerned look on his face. A komodo pup stood next to him. 

"You alright, boy?" he asked, "What on earth are you doing lying down, anyway? For a second there, I thought you might have been a dead body, washed ashore," 

Serge got up and looked around. "Where's Leena?" he asked. 

The old man scowled. "Huh? You were the only one I saw when I got here. Are you a friend of Leena's? I believe she's in the village, babysitting. Well, I'd best be on my way. Anyway, if you're looking for Leena, you should stop by the village. You know, you shouldn't be playing here, boy. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now," 

The old man left. Serge looked around some more, and spotted his swallow lying in the sand. He went over and grabbed it, wiping the sand off the handle. Then he left.

...

Just like the old man said, Leena was at the docks, watching the kids again. 

"I thought you were done for the day!" said Serge as he jogged over to her, "Why'd you leave me back there when I passed out?" 

Leena turned to look at him. "Huh?" she scowled, "Who are you? Have we met somewhere before...? Are you from Termina?" 

"Hey!" 

Serge and Leena turned to see one of the kids looking at Serge. 

"Yeah, you!" yelled the boy, "Don't be tryin' to pull any moves on our Leena, you jerk!" 

"Don't be silly!" Leena called out, "Don't go swimming out too far now, you hear?" 

"Okay, gotcha!" 

Leena chuckled softly. "I guess kids will be kids. Don't worry about them," 

She took a closer look at Serge. 

"Hmm..." she said, "You know, you look a lot like the boy who used to live next door to me," 

Serge looked confused. He was the only boy who'd ever lived next door to her! 

"What was his name?" Serge asked cautiously. 

"Why do you want to know his name?" asked Leena. Then she sighed and looked out past the kids, and at the open ocean. "That boy...died…" she said sadly, "He drowned…when he was very young. This all happened 10 years ago. Soon after, his mother passed away, too. I was still very young back then, so I don't remember too well, but his name was...Serge..." 

Serge's blood went cold. Then, he got angry. He did nearly drown ten years ago, and he still had nightmares about it to this day. How dare she rub it in his face like that! 

"Stop it!" he said, "That's total nonsense!" 

"Why would I make up something like that?" snapped Leena, "Do you think I'm so cruel as to make something like that up?" 

She seemed so convinced…Serge was beginning to get frightened. 

"That boy..." Leena sighed, "I guess I kinda liked him. If that boy were still alive today, I wonder what would've become of us? Sure is weird..." 

She laughed awkwardly. "Why am I opening up to you like this? Well, I guess there's no use thinking about the past. It's not like Serge is going to come back. Mom always tells me I shouldn't dwell on a lost love one..." 

Serge knew that. Shortly before his father disappeared, Leena's own father was lost at sea. 

"You can find his grave up on Cape Howl," said Leena, "Actually, why don't you go visit the grave site? No one's been up there in a while. Well, I still have some chores to finish. Sorry I blew up at you like that. Good-bye, stranger,"

...

"Marge? Who the heck is that?" said the man inside Serge's house, "I've lived in this house for five years now. Sorry, but that name just doesn't ring a bell," 

"But this is my house!" said Serge. 

"No, this is my boarding house," said the man, "Whatever with all your gibberish, man. Just get outta here!" 

"I…" Serge gave up and left the house he'd lived in all his life. 

He stared around him. First Leena didn't recognize him, then his mother was nowhere to be found. 

You can find his grave up on Cape Howl… 

The only thing on Cape Howl was a rock where Serge had carved his and Leena's names. There was no grave…if this was some kind of practical joke, it was not funny. If it wasn't…well that was even worse…

...

R.I.P. 

Our beloved Serge 

Died age 7 

Nobody can take anything away from him. 

Nor can anyone give anything to him. 

What came from the sea, 

has returned to the sea. 

The words stabbed at him like a knife. No- that's not what the writing on the rock was supposed to say! 

"What is this!" he whispered, horrified. 

For a moment, he was tempted to dig up the body to make sure. This wasn't possible! 

"So you must be Serge," 

Serge stood up. For a brief moment, he felt a wave of relief. Someone did know him after all! 

He turned around to see three men standing in front of him. One had long blue hair, lighter than Serge's though. The other two were dressed as soldiers. One was very skinny and tall, and the other was short and roly-poly. The soldiers reminded Serge of the characters in a book his mother used to read to him when he was little. 

"The ghost of the boy who died 10 years ago," finished the blue-haired man. Serge's heart sank. 

"This is a mistake," said Serge, "I'm not dead! Now if you'll excuse me…" 

"Don't move!" ordered the blue-haired man, "It's no use. There's no escape. All you have to do is come with us," 

"Sir Karsh..." said the tall soldier hesitantly, "Do you think it is truly true that this chap is a ghost? He seems like a perfectly perfect young boy to me..." 

"That doesn't matter," said Karsh, "We found the boy here, just as…he…said we would, didn't we? Now seize him!" 

The two soldiers advanced toward Serge when a young female voice called out: 

"Hold yer sea horses!" 

Everyone turned to see a young woman about the same age as Serge standing over them from a large rock. She wore her blonde hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a cut-off white shirt, a red miniskirt, a belt, and a red cut-off vest. Below each cheekbone on her face was a slab of white face paint. Her hand rested on a the hilt of a dagger, as if ready to unsheathe her weapon at any moment. 

She was scantily clad, Serge observed, but it looked more like it was for the purpose of being able to move freely, rather than the purpose of being, well…loose. Another thing Serge noticed was the fact that she bore a striking resemblance to the girl in his dream last night. 

_The girl I stabbed…_

The girl jumped down, landing next to Serge. 

"Outta the way, missy!" ordered Karsh, "You don't wanna get hurt, now, do you?" 

"Shut yer trap!" snapped the girl, "You're the ones who'd betta get outta the way!" 

"You have a problem?" leered the fat soldier as he advanced toward the two kids, "Do you have a shakin' idea who you're dealing with, missy?" 

"That's enough, Peppor!" ordered Karsh. He then turned to look at Serge, "Listen up, junior! Our orders are to take you in. We don't wanna hurt you. Just come with us. Or else this axe o' mine will have to do all the talking," 

"For cryin' out loud!" scoffed the girl, "Would ya just shut up and get on with it? I'm gonna kick yer arses so hard, you'll kiss the moons!" 

"Fair enough," said Karsh as he brandished his axe, "You leave us no choice. You'll regret this, missy!" 

He lunged at the girl, who swiftly dodged him, and drew her dagger. She quickly stabbed at his shoulder, only to be met with heavy armor. 

"Let's give him a shakin', Solt!" Peppor charged forward toward Serge, who stepped aside and tripped him with his swallow. 

"Solt…" whined Peppor from the ground, "I can't get up!" 

Serge charged at Solt and sliced at the back of his leg, which had no armor covering it. Solt doubled over in pain. 

"Idiots…" muttered Karsh as he swung at the girl. This time, the blade of his axe grazed her left shoulder. But Kid only winced momentarily, and then the began to glow red. 

"An element!" exclaimed Solt, limping away from the girl. 

"Fireball!" shouted the girl. Just then, Karsh was briefly enveloped in flames. Then they dissipated, and he fell to his knees. 

"S-Sir Karsh!" Peppor called out as Solt helped him up, "I say we shake it on outta here, so that we can live to fight another day! Th-these aren't no ordinary brats we're dealing with...!" 

He and Solt ran away. 

"Damn cowards!" growled Karsh. He turned to face Kid. "As for you, missy...! We won't forget this!" 

He strode away angrily. 

"Oooh, I'm sooo scaaared!" mocked the girl, "I'll be happy to take you on, anytime! Think I'll lose to scum like you? Hah!" 

She turned to look at Serge. "You alright, mate? Serge...you're name's Serge, ain't it? 

Serge nodded. "What's yours?" he asked. 

"Oh," said the girl, "Call me "Kid". Nice to meet ya," she grinned, "I just couldn't stand by and watch those blokes gang up on you like that. They just pissed the bloody hell outta me. I wish I could've beat 'em up some more! But why was that mob after ya?" 

Serge shook his head and shrugged, "I've never seen those guys before in my life," 

"Whaddaya mean you've never met 'em before, eh! Ahhh, forget it," Kid looked at her feet, and then looked at Serge again. "Hey, Serge, how about you and me team up for a while? That Karsh fella ain't gonna just leave you alone, that's for sure! And to tell ya the truth, I'm new to these islands... It's pretty lonely travelin' around here on me own," 

She chuckled, "So, how 'bout it, Serge? Perhaps it was fate that we would meet up like this!" 

Serge stared at her. The dream…if the dream was an omen…then there must have been a good reason for him to have stabbed her. She seemed friendly enough, but he was already wary, being in some unreality where he no longer existed. 

"No thanks," he said, "I need to be by myself and sort some things out. It's been a really terrible day for me," 

"Hang on!" protested Kid, "Are you tellin' me, you're gonna refuse the company of a lonely, vulnerable, sweet little girl?" 

"Vulnerable? I think you can take care of yourself just fine," 

"You sure there, mate?" Kid looked him in the eye, "You might live to regret it, ya know?" 

Serge sighed, "No thanks," he said, "Seriously- I need to be alone for a while," 

"Sheesh!" scoffed Kid, "Well, have it your way, mate!" 

She started walking away, and then paused and turned around. 

"I'll be headin' up north to a town called Termina," she said, "It'll be gettin' dark pretty soon. I suggest ya go find a place to shack up for the night. Don't want ya to become Heckran bait, now!" she giggled, "Well, see ya!" 

She turned and walked away. 

Serge turned back toward the grave, stared, and then furiously kicked a stone off the cliff. 

"WHY!" he screamed at the ocean, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!"

...

Serge went back to Arni village, remembering the boarding house that used to be his home. Reluctantly, he rented out a room, which ended up being his old room. Looking around at how hideously different the room was, it was too much for him on top of everything else that had happened that day. 

He cried himself to sleep that night. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since the name "Madcap Minstrel" is nowhere in Chrono Cross's credits, it's safe to say I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine! A new day awaits!" 

Serge opened his eyes to see Leena barge into the room and open the shades. For a moment, he wondered if it had all been a dream. But when the sunlight revealed the same room he'd rented last night, he groaned miserably. 

"I'm glad I found you here, though," said Leena, "Serge, right...? Kinda feels odd calling you that. You know, I've been thinking...maybe you had some kind of accident and hit your head. That's why your memory's all messed up. You're really someone else, but you think you're the Serge who died 10 years ago," 

Serge sat up and glared. "I'm not crazy," he said flatly. 

Leena pulled up a stool and sat down next to him. 

"I want to help you," she said, "I can't just leave you alone like this. And...you don't seem like such a bad person, either..." 

Serge closed his eyes for a moment. The same Leena… 

"There's nothing you can do," said Serge sadly, "And anyway, I'm heading for Termina as soon as I eat," 

"Then let me join you," said Leena, "I have some errands to run over there, anyway. And to tell you the truth...it feels like I've always known you..." 

Serge grimaced at the utter irony of Leena's words. 

"Sounds strange, doesn't it?" smiled Leena, "Well, that's it! Shall we get going?" 

Serge smirked resignedly, and nodded.

.......................................

"Our excavation is nearly complete," said the guard at the entrance to Fossil Valley, "Just stick to the low path and make your way through. We still have some of our men working on the high ground, so don't interfere with their work," 

Serge and Leena silently made their way through the path in the valley. 

"Shake it!" complained a familiar voice, "We can't just shake it on back to the manor like this! We failed in our mission!" 

Serge quietly motioned for Leena to stop, and put his finger over his mouth, gesturing for her to be silent. 

"That was awfully awful back there, Peppor," agreed another familiar voice, "I want a rematch!" 

"By the way," said Peppor, "Do you remember what kinda outfit he was in?" 

"Hmm…" Solt turned toward Serge and Leena. "Just something justly like that, Peppor," he pointed at Serge. 

"Oh, you remember," said Peppor, "So he looked like that, huh?" 

"Actually, it is him, Peppor," said Solt. 

"You're sure?" asked Peppor. 

"Wonderfully wonderful timing, Peppor," said Solt. 

"Serge…!" said Leena worriedly. 

"Don't worry," said Serge as he assumed a fighting stance with his swallow, "These guys are a joke…" 

He charged at the two soldiers. Leena hesitated, and then ran after Serge. 

Peppor grabbed Serge by the scruff of the neck. Solt smacked Serge upside the head, but Leena pounced on him, grabbing his neck and hanging onto him in mid-air. 

"Can't…breathe…!" gasped Solt. 

"Do I have to do everything?" Peppor threw Serge to the ground, and then grabbed Leena and dragged her off of Solt. He lifted her up in the air by the back of her dress. However, his fat stomach was completely unprotected. Leena aimed a sharp kick. 

"Oooh!!!" Peppor grunted as he dropped Leena and doubled over. 

Leena scrambled to her feet, and then aimed another kick at Peppor. Only this time, she aimed lower. 

"AAGH!!!" Peppor clutched his groin and crumbled to the ground. 

Serge executed his Dash & Slash on Solt. 

"Retreat!!!!" wheezed Solt. 

"Let's shake it on outta here!" gasped Peppor, his voice unusually high. 

The two soldiers ran off. 

"Those were supposed to be dragoon soldiers?" Leena asked skeptically. 

"Dragoon soldiers?" Serge frowned, "But they disappeared three years ago on an expedition. When Porre took over Viper Manor, the dragoons broke up," 

Leena stared at Serge, "What are you talking about? That never happened at all!" 

Serge shook his head and sighed, "I don't understand…it's like the exact same world, only there's slight differences. You're exactly the same as the Leena I knew…" 

"What do you mean the Leena you knew?" asked Leena, "First you claim to be my dead neighbor, then you have these crazy ideas about the dragoons, now you say there's another me?" 

"There's more to the story," said Serge, "Those men were after me specifically," 

"But why??" 

"I'll explain it to you on the way," said Serge, "Let's go,"

.......................................

"Sorry," said a woman selling flowers, "I'm totally out of bellflowers. There's a big ruckus down in Fossil Valley. Men from the dragoons were setting road blocks in the valley. I'll get some in a few days, so come back again then," 

The uniformed young man who stood before her looked guilty. "You have my sincerest apologies. I understand we're here to protect you as Acacia Dragoons. Those knights should be done with their work shortly," 

"Oh, that's alright," said the woman, "I can get my flowers from other places, too. Never mind that. I haven't seen Karsh around here lately. What is he doing?" 

"Well..." said the young man, "He said he was going ghost-hunting down south. I'm just a private, so I do not know for certain, but I heard a rumor that Lord Viper ordered him to go," 

"A ghost?!" exclaimed the woman, "Now that is something…I just hope it's not a sign of a coming disaster. If you ever see him, give him my regards," 

"I will do that," smiled the young man, "And I will be back, too," 

"Good day, sir Glenn," the woman smile back. 

He left, walking past Serge and Leena as they had stopped and eavesdropped on the conversation. 

Leena's blood ran cold. No…impossible…Serge wasn't a ghost. First of all, if he was, he'd look like a seven-year-old, and not a seventeen-year-old. But… 

She sighed. It was all too confusing for her to comprehend. 

"Gawd, yer slow!" jeered a familiar voice. 

Serge and Leena turned around to see Kid standing behind them. 

"Ya made me wait forever! Making a lovely lady like…" she stopped short after noticing Leena, "Ahhh…so that's it. I get it. This Sheila over here is yer sweetie, eh? I'm right, ain't I?" 

Serge and Leena both looked embarrassed. 

"No need to be shy!" grinned Kid, "I'm not so bold as to break up lover's tender moments. I'm understanding! I'll wait till yer little date's over. Well then," she winked, "Have a bloody good time!" 

She left. 

"Lovely way she has of expressing things," said Leena sarcastically. 

Serge shrugged. Despite his initial misgivings, the girl did seem concerned for his well-being. Perhaps another ally wouldn't be such a bad thing. And with Leena, he didn't feel as hopeless as he had last night. Maybe Kid's company would help even more. She seemed like she might have the answers Serge was looking for. 

"Maybe we should catch up with her," said Serge, "She's the one who saved me from those guys earlier," 

"Her?" Leena looked shocked, "Oh, well…I guess she looks like the type who could defend herself against guys like that. Sure, let's go," 

They walked up a long set of stairs before reaching the top. Ahead of them, stood a large statue. In front of it, Kid stood looking at it. 

"See?" Leena pointed at the statue, "That's General Viper- the leader of the dragoons. They're still a strong presence in El Nido," 

Kid turned around and saw the two. "Done already?" she smirked. 

"Pardon me…" an old man stepped past Kid, and proceeded to polish the large statue. 

"Master Viper," said the man merrily, "I'm here to polish your statue again! Alright, all squeaky clean. It's got to be extra clean for the coming festivities," 

He then turned to the three teens, "Have you folks come to see the Viper Festival? Termina is peaceful thanks to the watchful eye of our Master Viper. At times warm, at times strict, Master Viper watches over us always. With that said, of course, the real Master Viper resides in his manor, along with his Acacia Dragoons," 

He smiled proudly. "If you'll allow me to brag a little bit, I was invited to the manor a while back. It is a magnificent place... If there is a heaven on earth that would be it... The manor is beautiful and its design incorporates the surrounding terrain to its advantage, making it an impenetrable fortress. On top of that, there are powerful soldiers standing guard in front of the main gates that can destroy any monster with just one blow! Well, an upright citizen like myself might be invited to the manor's garden party, but not so for you folks. The most you will get is a cold reception from the gate guards," 

He chuckled, and then resumed his work. 

"Alright- that's settled!" said Kid in a low voice, "We've gotta sneak into Viper Manor. You gotta find out what those Acacia Dragoons are up to, right? Why was Karsh tryin' to capture ya? I've got some business there as well, so I'll go with ya. How 'bout it, Serge?" 

Seeing as it was the only option he could think of, Serge nodded. 

"Okay," he said, "Let's go," 

"It's the obvious choice, right?" agreed Kid, "According to grandpa here, this Viper Manor's a bloody large place, which also means it'll be easy to break in to! There's gotta be more than one way in. If we don't plan this right, it'll cost us our lives," 

Leena gulped. What had she gotten herself into? 

"How about you, Sheila?" winked Kid. 

"My name is Leena," Leena stared pointedly, "Not Sheila," 

"My apologies, Leena," said Kid, "Will you join us?" 

"Look…" said Leena, "As much as I want to help, I'm not so sure that breaking and entering is my thing…" 

"Don't worry," assured Kid, "No one's forcing ya to do anything dangerous. We certainly don't want you slowing us down if you think you're no good on a job like this," 

"Are you going right this minute?" asked Leena. 

"I think we should plan this out a bit more," said Serge, "Besides, we should get something to eat," 

"I'll treat you," said Leena, "I can at least do that,"

.......................................

"So, she was out of flowers," the young woman sighed, "That is unfortunate. Then let us pray without any flowers for today," 

Glenn knelt beside the woman at the graves, his sword drawn. 

"Father…" he said softly, "…Brother…" 

"It is such a mystery," said the young woman looking at Glenn's sword, "This sword never rusts, even when left in the rain. It seems as if the souls of its masters live within it. Do you not think so, Glenn?" 

"Yes," said Glenn, "I have engraved in my memory the lives of my father and brother, who had wielded the sacred sword Einlanzer," 

"Let us hope that is true," said the woman. 

"What do you mean by that?" Glenn looked at her, "Lady Riddel, I cannot allow even you to…" 

"Do you think there is something odd about the dragoons of late?" asked the Lady Riddel, "Daddy's face shows anguish, and even Karsh was saying he was sent on a 'ghost hunt'…" 

"Miss Riddel…" Glenn began to say. 

"Everyone has been acting oddly, ever since that beastly guest arrived in the manor," the Lady Riddel continued, "Glenn, promise me to always keep the unclouded truth in sight. Do not be swayed by the masses. The splendor of the Einlanzer must not be tarnished..." 

"As you wish," said Glenn simply. The woman couldn't help but chuckle. 

The two remained silent for a moment. Then, Glenn stood up. 

"Miss Riddel," he said, "A chill wind has risen. Shall we return to the manor?" 

"Yes," said the Lady Riddel, "Of course," 

She got up, and the two walked out of the graveyard together.

.......................................

"I could use a lager to loosen me nerves," said Kid boldly as she, Serge, and Leena stepped into the local bar. 

"Before a mission like that?" Leena frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"A little drink never hurt no one," said Kid, "It's not like I'm gonna get pissed before we hit Viper Manor," 

"Did I hear you mention Viper Manor?" A tall, handsome masked man approached the trio. 

"What's it to ya?" asked Kid. 

"My name is Guile," said the man, "I am having a certain bet with the fortune-teller by the bridge. If I can bring the item of proof from the manor within a week, I shall win. If I cannot, I shall lose, but...as there is a trick behind any mysterious magic...there is no such thing as an impregnable fortress in this world," 

"Keep talkin'…" said Kid. 

"So you have business at the manor as well..." said Guile, "Interesting. Gambling is a lot more interesting with higher stakes. What we need now is a seasoned sailor and a sturdy boat to cross the rough waters. If you can find one, Leave the rest to me. I will guide you to Viper Manor. What will it be?" 

Serge and Kid looked at each other, and then nodded. 

"All right," said Serge, "Deal," 

Guile smiled. "Once you find a boat, leave the rest to me. I shall guide you. I believe the fortune-teller said the target for the bet is located in the manor's mess hall," 

"Can we eat first?" Kid asked. 

"We were about to sit down for lunch," said Leena, "Would you care to join us?" 

Guile smiled and nodded.

.......................................

"I noticed your primary element is white," observed Guile as he looked at Serge's grid. 

Serge took a sip of his water and nodded as he set the glass back down on the table. 

"What's yer color then?" asked Kid. 

"Black," said Guile, "And the more variety we have in this group, the better off we'll be. We might encounter anyone in that mansion, and we have to be ready for any kind of element that anyone might throw at us," 

"Right," said Kid. 

"Here's your food," The waitress arrived with a tray that held four dishes, and passed them out. 

"Oi!" Kid grinned, "Looks good enough to eat, eh?" 

Serge and Leena cracked smiles as the four companions dug into their meals.

.......................................

"...and that guy rushed and hid it as soon as I got there. It was a hilarious sight!" 

The young boy laughed at his older friend's tale. "That's great!" he exclaimed. 

The older boy laughed also as he sat in his canoe. Then he noticed a group of four people approaching him. Three teenagers, and a masked man. 

"Oops," he said straightening up, "I got customers. Sorry. I'll getcha some BIG fish next time you come by," 

"Alright, Korcha," said his younger friend, "But is it really gonna be big this time? All you ever catch is the puny ones. Your boating skills are first class, but your fishing skills suck..." 

"Aw, shawdup…" grumbled Korcha. 

"See ya," grinned his friend as he walked off. 

"Hey, you!" Kid said as the four approached Korcha. 

"Hi there," said Korcha, "You're tourists, right? The festival's a waste of time. My name's Korcha. I'm here from Guldove workin' as a ferryman. I can take you anywhere you like with this boat. I take money, but don't worry, it's not that much. My boatin' skills are quite famous around here, I guarantee a comfortable ride," 

"Save us the pitch," said Leena, "We're already interested," 

"We want to get to Viper Manor," said Kid, "Can you take us there?" 

Korcha scowled, "Viper Manor? Whatcha gonna do up in that place? Gonna go steal treasure from the vaults or somethin'?" 

"Don't go snooping into yer customers' privacy," glared Kid, "Are ya gonna take us there or what?" 

"As long as you pay me," said Korcha, "I'll take you anywhere you want. It's just that I don't know how to get to the manor. If you want to get there, bring someone who does," 

"I shall guide you there," said Guile. 

"You sure you can get into a place like that?" asked Korcha. 

"Yes," said Guile, "Trust me. All you need to do is prepare the boat," 

"You got it," said Korcha, "But it's gonna be 100G," 

Serge dug the money out of his pocket and counted it before giving it to Korcha. 

"You don't say much, do ya?" Korcha said to Serge. 

"He's a bit shy, isn't he?" smirked Kid. 

"I might as well ride also," said Leena, "If something goes wrong, I should be there to help you," 

"As you wish," said Kid. 

"Well, get on board," said Korcha, "It's a little tight with five of us, but it'll be a short trip. Dontcha worry about a thing,"

.......................................

"Dontcha think this is pretty dangerous?" Korcha asked warily as they docked at the bottom of a cliff near Viper Manor. 

"Indeed," said Guile as he, Serge, and Kid got off the boat, "But we'll make it," 

"You sound confident," observed Kid, "Alright. Let's get our arses in gear. Hope you blokes are good at climbing…" 

She grabbed hold of the rock and began to climb up effortlessly. Serge and Guile did the 

same. 

"Huh?" a soldier ran to the edge of the cliff and peered down below. "Intruders! Begin the stone toss!" 

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kid as she dodged a boulder that came barreling down. 

"We'll have to climb faster!" shouted Guile to the others. 

_Yikes_…thought Serge as he let go of the cliff with one hand, and swung to the left to avoid a falling rock. 

"C'mon, Serge!" shouted Kid from the top of the cliff, "Just a few more feet!" 

Serge braced himself, then grabbed the rock with his other hand and began to pull himself to the top of the cliff. 

"Impossible!" exclaimed the soldier as he ran over to the three, "How could you make it up?! Well, no matter," he drew a sword, "Let this be the end of you!" 

Kid pulled Serge up, and the three braced themselves for battle. 

The soldier swung at Guile, who blocked the sword with his staff. Kid wasted no time in running up behind the man and nailing him over the head with the hilt of her dagger. The soldier fell instantly…over the edge of the cliff. 

"Oops…" said Kid as if she'd merely dropped a cup. 

"Kid…" Serge stared at the soldier's broken body as it was washed away by the sea, "You…killed him!" 

Kid shrugged. "It's a dog-eat-dog world, mate," she said, "It's either him or me. That's the reality of life. C'mon, you two. We should find somewhere to hide for the next couple hours. The sun will be setting soon, and then we'll have the dark on our side," 

Serge followed, still shocked by what he'd seen Kid do. Up until now, he'd thought of her merely as a punk street-kid. But now she'd killed a man. Even if it was an accident, she obviously didn't care. 

What on earth could make a girl that young so callous?

.......................................

"You must be the new helpers I was told about," said an old man as Serge, Kid and Guile stood in a barn. 

"That's right," Kid lied smoothly. 

"Great," said the man, "You're just in time. My back gave our recently, and I can't feed the dragons. I'll need you to take over for me. Here- I'll give you this key to the manor," 

"Deal," said Kid. 

"See those ten buckets over there?" the old man pointed to the corner, "They need to all be empty. That's how much these dragons eat in one sitting," 

"Bugger!" Kid said, "That's some appetite, eh?" 

"Yep," nodded the man, "I'm counting on you," 

"This'll be easy," said Kid as she walked over to one of the buckets.

.......................................

Ten minutes later, the old man handed a key to the three singed people. 

"You have a lot to learn about feeding dragons," he chuckled, "But I suppose you weren't bad for first-timers. Come feed the dragons again for me sometime," 

"Highly unlikely," muttered Serge under his breath. 

The three entered the manor with the aid of their new key. They walked down a hallway until they reached a large set of doors. 

"No doorknob?" Serge scowled. 

"Is this a trick door of some type?" asked Kid. 

"There must be a way to open it," said Guile. 

Serge looked at the snake-like statue next to the door. "I wonder…?" 

He went over to the statue and pressed down on the heads until one of them went down. Suddenly, the floor opened up from underneath, and the three fell down a chute. 

"Serge, you moron!" yelled Kid as they kept sliding. 

They landed in a cell, where three soldiers stood outside. 

"Unnngh…" Serge groaned. 

"Intruders!" exclaimed a soldier. 

"How'd you get past our security?" the second soldier demanded. 

The third soldier laughed. "I can't believe you would fall for a trap like this. Serves you idiots right!" 

Kid began to laugh. 

"What's so funny??" demanded the first soldier. 

"You dragoons are a bunch of dag-nuts!" giggled Kid. 

"Watch your tongue, girl," warned the second soldier. 

"Or what??" Kid sneered. 

"Kid, this probably isn't the best time…" said Serge nervously. 

"Oi!" Kid scoffed, "They're scared of us! That's why they're still out there. CHICKENS!!!" 

"This should be interesting," said the second soldier, "Let's teach them a lesson. Come on- open that door," 

"Hey now…" said the third soldier, "Don't be taken in by her fast talk…" 

"Shut up and open the door!" snapped the first soldier. 

"Bring it on, chums!" snapped Kid, "I'll warn ya though- I don't go down quite so easily!" 

Out of the corner of his eye, Serge could see Kid quietly pulling out a handkerchief and a small bottle. She opened the bottle, dabbled some liquid onto the handkerchief behind her back. 

"There!" exclaimed the first soldier as he managed to open the cell door. Kid sprung outside instantly. 

"Please," said Guile as he readied his staff, "There's no need to resort to this foolishness. We merely wish to speak to-!" 

"Shut up!" snarled the second soldier as he delivered a sharp kick at Guile's stomach. Guile merely deflected the kick with his staff, and then pulled back, sending the soldier spinning to the ground. 

Kid pounced on the fallen soldier, pressing the rag against his face. Soon he didn't move. 

"Using cheap tricks, eh?" growled the first soldier as he swung his sword at Serge. Serge blocked the sword and stepped back. 

Guile sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this," he said ruefully, "But…" 

He lifted up his rod which suddenly disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared…inside the soldier's stomach. 

Serge gasped. 

The soldier staggered a bit, then fell back, stunned. His eyes closed. 

The third soldier wasted no time in trying to run away. Serge put out his swallow, tripping the man. Kid pounced on him with the chloroform. 

"You…" Serge began saying to Guile. 

"Performed a mere trick of illusory," Guile finished, "The power of suggestion is, well…powerful. He really thought he had been impaled with my rod. But…" 

With a flash of his hand, the wand reappeared in his hand. 

"So he simply passed out?" Kid asked, "Right," 

She went over to the soldier and pressed the bandana to his face. 

"I wonder…" she said, "Help me get their clothes off. We can disguise ourselves and move around more freely," 

"Good idea," said Guile as he bent down near a soldier and began undressing him. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the actual game disks. Go sue someone else.

Chapter 3

"What!?" exclaimed a dragoon, "It fell down again? How many times do I have to tell you? It's six to the right and four to the left. Got that?" 

Serge and the others stood in the mess hall eavesdropping on the two dragoons. 

"Okay," said Glenn, "I'd better write this down before I forget," 

"Six to the right, and four to the left," whispered Guile, "Perfect. Let's go,"

.......................................

"Ha!" exclaimed Kid, "Doors are open! Let's go!" 

The three made their way across a walkway outside. 

"Wow," said Serge, "Look at that…" 

The three stopped for a moment and gazed at the two moons. 

"Beautiful," said Guile. 

"Yeah," said Kid, "Hey, mate- we haven't got time to go stargazing. Let's go,"

.......................................

"Wow, look at this place…" said Guile in wonder. 

The three had arrived in a large library. 

"Hey!" 

Serge, Kid, and Guile looked up to see a young girl looking at them. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked impatiently, "Dragoons aren't allowed up here- you should know that!" 

"Well," Kid said, "We're not really Dragoons, if that makes you feel any better," 

"What is it, Marcy?" asked a voice, "Is someone there?" 

An old man stepped onto the balcony. 

"Just some weirdos," said Marcy. 

"Lower the ladder, please," said the old man. 

Marcy pushed a switch on the wall, causing a ladder to fall from the balcony. The old man slowly climbed down. He walked over to the three false dragoons. 

"If you did not know you were not allowed in here," said the man, "then you must not be one of our dragoons. Oh my...you must be... Yes, yes...you must be Serge. My, how you have grown!" 

"How do you know who I am?" asked Serge, "Everyone here thinks I'm dead!" 

"Can I kill them yet?" asked Marcy impatiently. 

"Excuse me??" Kid exclaimed. 

"Now, now, Marcy," the old man chided, "I need to have a word with these people," 

"Who are ya?" asked Kid, "And yeah- how do you know Serge?" 

"Hmmm..." said the old man, "How do I explain...? I guess you could say I am the prophet of time," 

He cleared his throat. "Listen carefully. The world is not just a single entity. Another world similar to ours exists in another dimension. There you will find what you might have become, a world of possibilities that might have existed, a whole history that has not been written yet. It is out there somewhere. We are simply unable to see, feel, or experience it…until now," 

"Come again?" Kid asked. 

"Serge," said the prophet, "This world is not the world you grew up in. 10 years ago, something happened that put your very soul teetering on the balancing scales of fate, with a fifty-fifty chance of life or death! This is when your future was split in twain. In your home world, you survive to live a happy and prosperous life. That is how you made it to the present point in time. However, here in this "alternate" world, you are, in fact, very dead and buried. You died 10 years ago, but this world's time line has flowed on regardless. You have no place in this world. Here, you are but a ghost brought back from the past! 

"I do not know what happened 10 years ago, nor can I guess what triggered your entrance into this world. The locations where such divisions in the time-space continua occur are called, 'Angelus Errare' or 'Where Angels Lose Their Way'. It is said that, there, the borders of two dimensions fluctuate in such a way as to make the passage between the parallel realities a possibility. Perhaps in this world, you are the missing piece from a giant puzzle. And maybe, just maybe, the vacuum created by your non-existence here has drawn you across the border between the dimensions to fill the void in that puzzle. Of course, no one can say for sure. 

"However, it appears as though these 2 worlds are connected by some unknown force. Depending on the location, the 2 worlds influence each other in strange ways. I am quite certain there is a wormhole that connects the 2 parallel worlds," 

Serge, Kid, and Guile all looked thoughtful. 

"If what you say is true," said Kid slowly, "and this world is an alternate reality, then why the bloody hell did Serge die? The reason has to be somethin' that happened 10 years ago!" 

"You can only find out by moving on," said the prophet. 

"No way I'm gonna let you!" snapped Marcy. 

"Shut up, you little brat!" Kid snapped back. 

"I advise you not to take Marcy lightly," said the prophet, "This child is one of the 4 Devas, the highest rank of the Acacia Dragoons," 

"This little ankle-biter?!" exclaimed Kid. 

"We don't have time for this, Marcy," said the prophet as he grabbed the child's arm and led her away, "The others will be cross if you're late for the meeting," 

"It's not over yet!" growled Marcy, "I'll get you next time!" 

She stormed out of the library. 

"There are 8 pillars standing in the main hall," said the prophet, "Behind the 2nd to last pillar on the left is a button to release the platform. Dragoons are not allowed up there, so it is best that you go up as yourselves. Beware, however...there is a very strong being you will encounter should you go there," 

He left. 

"Bugger…" whispered Kid in amazement, "Serge- you all right? That must've been a lot to handle," 

"I'm fine," said Serge, "That old man pretty much told us that I can get back to my world. I just need to know how to get back specifically. I think once we're done here, I'll be able to go home." 

"Right!" said Kid, "So let's follow that old man's advice then. Let's go!" 

The three ran back across the walkway and came back to the main hall. Standing in front of them, however, was what looked to be a girl about Serge's age dressed as a Harlequin. 

"Who the…?" muttered Kid. 

"Hmmm…" said the harlequin in a heavy French accent, "You are Serge? You are even more sexy than I thought! Ooh la lah!" 

"And who the bloody hell are you?" asked Kid. 

"Ah," said the harlequin, "Zis vulgar one must be Kid. You disgust moi!" 

"Whadja say??" demanded Kid, "If yer gonna insult someone, at least talk propa English!" 

Serge tried not to snicker at the irony in what Kid just said. 

"Je m'appelle Harle," said the harlequin, "I am zee right-hand harlequin to Monsieur Lynx," She turned to Serge. "Serge, mon puze... If you lie down wit' a dog like zis femme, you will surely catch fleas, non? I think you can do much better if you gave her up! Actually, I suggest you all turn back. You should not defy him," 

"Why not?" asked Guile. 

"Oi!!" yelled Kid angrily, "What's yer problem?!" 

"You shut up!" snapped Harle, "I am having a serious conversation with Serge! Why don't you mind your own business?" 

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Kid, "Put up yer dukes! I'm gonna kick yer arse so hard, you'll kiss the moon!" 

"You are zee one who is going to have her derriere kicked!! Non? But alas...I cannot be caught fighting you here. Imagine zee trouble I would get into. Au revoir, mon Serge! See you again! And Serge, please dream of moi! Oui?" 

She left. Serge turned red and looked at the ground. 

"What's her bloody problem anyway?" muttered Kid angrily. 

"Nevermind," said Guile, "We've met enough weird characters. I'm surprised it takes this one to get you worked up like that," 

"Call me a dog, will she?" growled Kid. 

"Let's just find that switch," said Serge. 

Following the prophet's instructions, Serge located the switch and pressed it. At the end of the hallway, an elevator descended to the ground. 

"Guess that's where we'll be going," said Kid. 

"I don't think so!" 

Two guards who had been standing near where the elevator was began to advance towards the group. 

"I'm just a little tired of fighting," said Guile, "So…" 

He broke into a ferocious run and Serge and Kid followed, dodging the guards along the way. They got in the elevator where Serge frantically pushed the button. The elevator rose out of the guards' reach. 

"Hah!" laughed Kid as she heard the guards cursing from below, "Nothing's gonna stop me from doing what I need to do!" 

The elevator stopped after a few seconds, and the three got off. 

"Which way?" asked Serge. 

"Probably the room with the biggest door," said Guile. 

"Then I guess we're going for the one in the middle," Kid said as she pointed at a large set of doors in the center of the room. 

The doors were unlocked, and the three walked into the room. 

"Oi!" said Kid as she approached a desk and examined a blue crystal, "Is this…no this ain't the Frozen Flame. Nothing else of value here either. Even General Viper himself ain't here! How are we supposed to ask him what the hell's going on if he ain't here??" 

The bookcase behind the desk suddenly moved, and an aging man stepped out. 

"What is it you want to ask me?" he asked. 

Serge, Kid, and Guile stared in shock. 

"General Viper…" whispered Kid. 

"My compliments to you on getting past my security," chuckled the general, "Now, if I may ask- who in heaven's name are you?" 

"Don't play dumb with me!" snapped Kid, "You're the one who sent your men after Serge! Why?" 

"My dear," said General Viper, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about," 

"General," said a voice, "I believe these vermin came here to find me," 

A tall feline demi-human man stepped out from behind the bookcase. He was probably handsome by demi-human standards, and was well-dressed. 

"Well, it seems you've saved me the trouble of finding you, Serge," said the demi-human. 

"Lynx?!" exclaimed Kid. 

"Do I know you?" Lynx asked her coldly. 

Kid began to laugh. "So I've finally caught ya by the tail, eh, Lynx? I've come here for two things: the Frozen Flame, and yer life…murderer!" 

Lynx chuckled. "So you must be Kid then. Former member of the fearsome band of thieves known as the Radical Dreamers, am I right?" 

"The Radical Dreamers?" scoffed Viper, "This young lady?" 

"Don't let her innocence fool you," said Lynx, "She is quite ferocious," 

"Compared to what you've done, I'm practically a saint!" sneered Kid. 

"I hate to disappoint you," said Lynx, "But the Frozen Flame isn't here. That treasure lies hidden in the Sea of Eden. And the odds of a ragtag group like you finding it…" he chuckled to himself. 

"Then I'll just have to settle my score with you now!" snapped Kid, "And then we'll see about who gets their hands on the Frozen Flame!" 

She charged at Lynx with her dagger, stabbing him right in the chest. 

Lynx staggered back, and then began to transform into a strange, shadow-like creature. 

"Bugger!!" Kid slammed her fist against the desk, "It was just a shadow!" 

The real Lynx came out from the bookcase smirking contemptuously. 

"Did you think I would be so stupid as to pick a fight with a rabid dog?" he asked. 

_First that clown calls me a dog, and now this bastard…_Kid seethed as she readied her dagger. _No…I can't go charging at him. He's expecting it. I have to wait…_

"Serge…" Lynx walked over to the boy, "What do you desire from this world? Do you wish to live again?" 

"What would you know about that?" Serge asked warily. 

Lynx smirked again. "Look at that crystal on the desk, Serge," he said, "Tell me what you see," 

Serge looked at the blue crystal on Viper's desk. Suddenly, he saw a large city on an island. Just then, an explosion began to spread across the land. Serge found himself in front of an orange crystal, the wind blowing him back… 

"Serge!" Kid's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Listen to me, Serge," said Lynx, "The end of the human world is near. When this time comes, there shall be a deep enmity between you and the world. This is not speculation- this is fact. It's embedded in history," 

"What the…?" Kid whispered. 

"You cannot escape," said Lynx, "There is something I want to ask you, Serge…" 

Just then, Riddel entered the room. 

"Daddy, about that voyage I've been planning…" Riddel was saying as she looked over some papers. 

Kid saw her chance and grabbed Riddel, holding her dagger to the woman's throat. 

"If you want this girl to live…" hissed Kid, "Don't move a bloody whisker!" 

"Kid- no!" Serge pleaded. 

"What is wrong with you?" Guile demanded, "We still had a lot to find out! Why are you going to ruin it now?!" 

"Lynx doesn't play fair," said Kid, "We know enough anyway. We need to find that Frozen Flame now that we know where to look! And we need to get out of here alive!" 

"Who are you?!" exclaimed Riddel. 

"You dirty little savage!" snarled Viper. 

"Shut up, old-timer!" snapped Kid, "There ain't nothing dirty or savage about wanting to stay alive!" 

She then whispered to Riddel, "Just stay calm and quiet. I don't wanna hurt ya. I just need ya to come with us 'til we reach a safer place," 

Serge heard Kid's words and instantly felt relieved. Kid wasn't planning to kill the woman after all. 

"Come on, you two," Kid said to Serge and Guile, "Let's bust outta here!" 

They slowly backed out of the room. 

"Don't be fools!" said Viper, "Do you really think you can escape?" 

They came to the door and stepped outside. 

Just then, Karsh and two other dragoons came up the stairs. 

"Great!" exclaimed Guile, "Now we're trapped!" 

"You fiend!" growled Karsh, "Take your hands off of Lady Riddel!" 

"Oh, okay!" Kid rolled her eyes, "Whaddaya take me for? An idiot?!" 

Karsh glared at Kid. 

"This way, you two!" Kid went up the stairs to the balcony. 

Lynx laughed, "Fools! Now we have you trapped for real! There's no way out!" 

"Bloody hell!" Kid stamped her foot. 

"Let's work out a deal," Viper held up his hands in a gesture of peace, "Release my daughter, and I shall let you walk away. How about it?" 

"Yeah, right!" Kid scoffed, "As if we can trust you?!" 

Kid looked over the edge. It was a long drop to the ground. 

Seeing Kid distracted, Lynx pulled out a knife and threw it at Kid. It struck her in the arm. Riddel took the chance to escape as Kid staggered back and fell over the edge into the sea. 

"KID!!!!" screamed Serge. He got on his knees and peered over the edge of the cliff. 

"What do you live for?" Serge could hear Lynx's voice behind him, "What are you willing to die for? I've been waiting for you, Serge. Waiting a long, long time for you…" 

Serge could hear Lynx walking closer to him. 

"Now come to me, Serge," Lynx was practically whispering in Serge's ear, "The Assassin of time…the Chrono Trigger! Come to me, Serge!" 

"You bastard…" hissed Serge, "She's only sixteen years old! Whatever bad blood exists between you, I'm positive you started! I don't know what issue you have with me…I don't even know you!" 

"Don't you, Serge?" Lynx whispered. 

"Let's go, Guile!" Serge stood up and leaped off the cliff. Guile followed him. 

"NO!!!!!!" shouted Lynx. 

The last thing Serge saw was the sea rushing up to him. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Since the name "Madcap Minstrel" is nowhere in the credits of Chrono Cross, it's safe to say I don't own anything.

Chapter 4

Serge opened his eyes and closed them again as the late morning sunlight shone right in his face. He turned over and groaned. 

"Ahh, he's awake!" said an unfamiliar voice. 

Serge sat up and squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light. A large, dark-skinned woman smiled at him. 

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. 

"I'm the mother of that rascal who took you in his boat- that's who!" she chuckled, "Macha's the name. I already know you're Serge. Korcha brought you and your friends here. You and two others were unconscious. He and that red-haired girl were practically up all night watching over you three. The older fellow came to quickly, then the blonde girl about a half hour ago. She's been a little woozy, but she keeps going on like she's fine. Quite a spitfire, that girl…" 

Serge breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was all right. 

"Your friends are all outside, if you want to see them," said Macha. 

Serge got up and slowly walked outside, still tired after last night's events. 

"Hey, Serge!" 

Kid came over to him, a big grin on her face. Leena, Korcha, and Guile followed closely behind. 

"Finally awake, eh?" Kid punched Serge's arm playfully. 

"You scared me half to death when you fell in the sea like that!" Leena exclaimed. 

"Give yer thanks to Korcha," said Kid, "He's the one that saved us after we fell off the cliff," 

"Really?" Serge looked at Korcha. 

"No sweat," shrugged Korcha, "It's just part of my job as a ferryman. But I have to admit, you caught me by surprise falling into the sea like that. You're lucky it was the sea you fell into and not the rocks!" 

"You're such a wuss, Serge!" smirked Kid, "How could you get knocked out for so long after such a short fall? I at least stayed awake until we got to Guldove. A little graze…" Kid stumbled back, "…ain't gonna…hurt…me…" 

Kid collapsed on the ground. 

"Kid!" Serge and Korcha bent over the girl trying to wake her. 

"Oh man!" Korcha exclaimed, "She's burning up! Guys! Help me carry her- there's a clinic in this village. Getting her down the ladder's gonna be tricky though…"

.......................................

With much difficulty, Serge, Korcha, Leena, and Guile were able to get Kid down the ladder and to the clinic. 

"It seems the patient has been poisoned with hydra venom," said the doctor solemnly, "I would say she's got about two days before it kills her. If we had hydra humour, we would be able to neutralize the poison, but now that hydras are extinct on El Nido, it's impossible," 

"So that's it?!" exclaimed Korcha, "She's just gonna die??" 

"I'm…sorry…" the doctor lowered his head and left the room. 

"Wait- where are you going?!" Korcha yelled after him, "Nothing's been resolved yet!" 

"Serge," Guile looked at the blue-haired boy, "What are we going to do? Kid is going to die if we leave her like this," 

"I-I don't know!" Serge looked over to the bed where Kid was now resting. 

"I'll go find the doctor," muttered Korcha. 

He walked over to the door and then stopped. He backed up a few steps. 

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. 

"What is this?" a familiar voice asked, "No apology for bumping into moi? Have you no manners?" 

Harle came in the room and looked over at Kid. 

"Just as I thought…" observed Harle, "She is down for the count. Serge, mon ami…" she looked at Serge, "Why don't we leave her be?" 

"Who are you to decide Kid's fate?!" demanded Korcha. 

"I have no business talking to a chicken-hawk!" snapped Harle, "I am having a conversation with _Serge!_" 

"Why you…" Korcha was seething now, "Don't make me have to show ya some manners! I won't cut you any slack with you being a girl either!" 

He charged at her, but she vanished before he could slam into her. 

"Dammit!" cursed Korcha, "Where'd she go?!" 

Harle's laughter echoed throughout the room. "You are amusing," she said, "It is so much fun playing jokes on you. So long. Serge, mon ami, please dream of me every night, oui?" 

"Loon…" muttered Korcha, "Yo, Serge- are all your friends like that?" 

"Serge…" Kid mumbled. 

Serge went over to the side of the bed and knelt down next to her. 

Kid weakly pointed to a small amulet on the side of the table nearby. "I'll leave this…with you. It's my favorite amulet," 

Serge took the amulet and examined it. 

"Remember what the…prophet…said? Where did it all start? Where do angels…lose their way…? Try to…remember, Serge. I…I'm feeling a bit tired…gonna rest up…" 

She closed her eyes and rolled over. 

"You heard what the doc said," Korcha walked over to Serge, "There are no more Hydras. What the hell are we gonna do?" 

Serge stood up and looked at Korcha, Guile, and Leena. 

"We're gonna find a way to save her," he said firmly. 

"So, you even have a clue where to start looking?" asked Korcha. 

Serge shook his head. 

"That's what I thought," muttered Korcha, "Damn- what are we gonna do?" 

The nurse came up to them. "Maybe you could go see the shaman," she suggested. 

"Of course!" exclaimed Korcha, "Why didn't I think of that sooner? Come on, I'll take us there!" 

"Who is this Shaman?" asked Leena. 

"The shaman inherits the power of the Dragon God and governs the village," Korcha explained, "They're like a mayor or chief. The shaman might know something, although I can't say for sure. But it's worth a try,"

.......................................

"Welcome to the Dragon Shrine," said a young shrine maiden, "I am Steena, a shaman serving Village Chief and High Priestess Direa. I presume that you have come to this shrine seeking assistance? Please don't hesitate to ask Chief Direa for guidance," 

She stepped aside, revealing an elderly woman sitting behind her. 

"Where should we start?" asked Leena. 

"From the beginning, I suppose," said Serge. He proceeded to tell the two women about what had happened over the past few days. 

"Do you speak the truth?" Direa asked in wonder, "You are already dead in this world…that would explain the unfamiliar air about you. As for a way to return to your original world, I do not know. However, there are always reasons why such phenomena occur," 

She stared off into space for a moment. "The Land of Genesis…" she said finally. 

"Huh?" Serge scowled. 

"Your only key may lie there, connecting your world and this," 

"I don't understand," said Serge. 

"If events in your world are different from events here," Steena stepped in, "It may be possible to save your friend. If the hydra still exists in your world…" 

"Of course!" Leena exclaimed, "Thank you for all your help!"

.......................................

"Hey Guile…" Serge said tentatively as the four sat in Korcha's boat. 

"Yes, Serge?" 

"So…why are you helping us out?" asked Serge, "I mean…you got to search Viper Manor, right?" 

"I have my reasons," said Guile calmly, "Lynx has made himself out to be more of a villain than I'd originally thought. I thought he was merely another twisted politician, but after the events that transpired the other night…" 

"Why do I have the feeling that there's more to it than just that?" Serge stared carefully at Guile. 

"There may be," Guile smirked ever-so-slightly, "But that's to remain secret until the time is right. Don't worry- my intentions are totally honorable,"

.......................................

The four docked in Termina. After a bit of trouble from one of the dock workers, Korcha had bribed the man with a bottle of "Dragon's Glory" to let them keep the boat docked there. After stocking up on supplies, the party made their way to Opassa Beach. 

"So this is where it all started, huh?" Korcha looked around the area. 

"If it happened before, it can happen again," said Serge. 

"Angelus Errare," Guile remarked to himself, "Has this place truly split the flow of time in twain?" 

"Hey, what's that?" Leena pointed to the ground a few feet away from them. A strange green mist was coming out of the sand. 

"Bingo…" whispered Serge as he approached the mist. He then took out Kid's amulet, and saw the mist start to swell. Then he saw the ground open up below him. He fell through the hole and landed on his feet. He looked around and saw the same beach surrounding him. However, his companions were gone. 

_Did I leave them behind?_

Just then, Leena, Guile, and Korcha materialized in front of him. 

"It felt as if my body were split in two," said Guile absently, "A very strange feeling," 

"Serge!" 

Serge turned to see one of the village fishermen running toward him. 

"Thanks be to Fate that you're all right!" exclaimed the man, "Your mother's been worried sick! Where were you?" 

"It's…hard to explain," said Serge. He turned to his friends. "You guys should go to the marshes. I'll catch up with you later," 

"Okay," said Korcha. He and the others left the beach.

.......................................

"Serge!!" Marge threw her arms around her son and wept. 

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Serge said, "Please don't cry- I'm all right!" 

"Where were you?!" exclaimed Marge as she stepped back, "I thought I might have lost you!" 

"It's been one nightmare after the other," said Serge, "I can't stay long though. This girl I met, she's been poisoned with hydra venom. I'm going with some people to the marshes to get our hands on some hydra humour. I need you to trust me on this, Mom," 

"What?!" Marge was incredulous, "After disappearing for nearly three days, you expect me to just let you run off again?! No! I won't have it!" 

"Mom, I'm sorry," said Serge as he made his way to the door, "But I have to go! Tell Leena I'm fine!" 

He ran out the door. 

"Wait, Serge!!!" Marge called out after him, "SERGE!!!!!"

.......................................

An hour later, Serge met up with the others in the marshes. 

"Find anything?" he asked. 

Guile shook his head. "Afraid not," he said, "These marshes are filled with armed dwarves. We saw them get quite rough on some poor fool who happened to wander into their midst," 

"There's four of us now," Korcha looked around, "I think we can take them on, right?" 

"It's either the dwarves or Kid," Serge nodded, "Let's do it," 

The group advanced further into the forest. 

"Halt, humans!" 

A group of dwarves ran up to them and pointed their spears at everyone's heads. 

"We cannot permit you to advance any further!" growled a dwarf. 

"The Hydra is the tutelary deity of this forest!" another dwarf glared at them, "Without it, this forest will die!" 

"It's a stinkin' animal!" Korcha rolled his eyes, "And we need to save a _human being_ with it!" 

"Typical humans!" snorted a third dwarf, "Only thinking of yourselves! Never about the grand scheme of things!" 

"You don't even know us and you're assuming all that?!" Leena exclaimed angrily, "This _is_ all about the grand scheme of things! You cannot possibly tell us that your hydra is more important than our friend!" 

"Should you wish to advance, you will have to get by us!" yelled the first dwarf angrily. 

Serge, now seething with rage, slashed at one of the dwarves with his swallow. The dwarf fell to the ground as his comrades watched in shock. 

Guile wasted no time in using his magic on another dwarf. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Leena as she hit the third dwarf with her frying pan. Korcha finished him off with a bushwhacker spell. 

The four stood looking at the three fallen dwarves. 

"That was too easy!" exclaimed Korcha. 

"Let's keep going," said Serge. 

They continued down the path through the marshes until they reached a large pond. At the edge stood another dwarf. Only he looked older and wore finer armor. 

"So you've come here, eh?" the dwarf glared at the four humans, "Befouling the forests like you do…typical human vermin," 

"Cut the crap and step aside," snapped Korcha. 

The dwarf laughed. "That is extremely unlikely," 

He held up his spear. "Prepare to receive the anger of nature that you so deserve! Great Hydra! Hear my voice! Teach them of their ways!" 

As he spoke, the giant hydra surfaced and slowly made its way to the edge of the pond. 

"Shit!" exclaimed Korcha as he braced himself for battle, "Now I _know_ this ain't my world!" 

The hydra charged toward them.

.......................................

A/N: Okay, so as you might have noticed, I've cut down the amount of characters in this story in favor of character development. The main characters in my story are Serge, Kid, Leena, Korcha, and Guile, for now. Most other characters will only appear briefly, if at all. Radius and Norris might play big parts later as well. Oh, and I deviated from the original story a bit with Guile. You'll see why. I'm sure it's been done before. 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: To that one reviewer, I'm only putting down what Korcha actually said in the game, which was that a shaman was like a chief. I guess it was Squaresoft that made that mistake. And to the other reviewer, yes, you're probably right- Glenn is a very important character. But since I've chosen to save Kid, I'd have to seriously alter the story to allow him to play a larger part. We'll see what develops. 

Chapter 5 

"Get ready, everyone!" shouted Leena as she armed herself with her frying pan. Suddenly, she felt very foolish holding up a cooking item to defend herself against a giant hydra. 

Serge blindly charged at the hydra, thrusting his swallow into the beast's flesh. It roared in pain and stumbled back a bit. Then it arched back and shot forward, its massive body aiming to crush Serge. But before any of his companions could even open their mouths to warn him, he dropped to the ground and quickly rolled out of the way. The giant creature rose, leaving behind a large imprint on the ground near the water. Serge then attempted to strike again, but the hydra reared back and dodged the blow. 

"Serge, calm down!" Guile called out to him, "Being reckless isn't going to save Kid! It'll only get you killed, and possibly us as well!" 

Hearing Guile's voice, the hydra turned around and then lunged toward Guile. The masked man effortlessly sidestepped the creature's crude attack, and countered by zapping it a couple of times with his wand. 

Not wanting to be completely useless, Leena took out a yellow element and cast an Electro Jolt spell. The hydra screamed in pain as it was surrounded by several small bursts of electricity. 

Korcha finally joined in, picking up several rocks and chucking them at the hydra as hard as he could. But they seemed to do little good. 

"Use your elements!" Leena called out to him, "Serge's weapon is the only one that seems to be doing any actual damage to that thing!" 

She was right. The giant hydra's body was covered in scales the size of Serge's fists. She hadn't even bothered to use her frying pan on it. As soon as we get out of here, I'm getting a dagger like Kid has… 

"I can't use my illusiory magic on this creature!" Guile called out to the others, "An animal like that lacks the intelligence to be fooled by my tricks!" 

"Leave it to me!" Serge braced himself, and then rushed forward, executing his Dash & Slash technique on the hydra. However, the creature ended up falling on top of him, knocking the swallow out of his hands, and pinning him to the muddy banks. Serge grunted in pain and struggled to breathe. The hydra still had enough energy, but realized that it had its enemy at its mercy, and didn't move from its spot. 

"Serge!" Leena exclaimed. Not hesitating, she ran over to the swallow, picked it up, and began hacking madly at the creature's body. With an awful shriek, the hydra picked itself off of Serge and lunged for Leena. The terrified girl pointed the swallow ahead of her and then froze. But the creature never came down on her. She felt the swallow twist out of her grasp. When she opened her eyes, she discovered the hydra lay on the ground, Serge's swallow embedded in its body. Apparently, she had put out the sharp weapon before the hydra had a chance to twist itself out of its way. It managed to impale itself on the weapon, and fell to the side. It wasn't moving either. 

"Are you okay?" Korcha ran over to Serge and helped the wheezing boy to his feet. 

"Yeah," gasped Serge, "I'm fine…and I think it's dead now," 

Guile walked up to the hydra and inspected it. "He's right," he said coolly, "This creature is dead. Impressive, Leena," 

"I…" Leena was still reeling from the fight, "…didn't mean to?" 

"Well, regardless of what you meant to do," said Guile, "The hydra is dead. We should collect the humour and leave the marshes as fast as we can before any of its kin discover what we've done. Not to mention any other dwarves. Speaking of which, where are they?" 

"I think they hightailed it outta here once that thing reared its ugly head," said Korcha, "Figures. They call it a deity, but they know it'll devour them. Some god this thing turned out to be!" 

"Guile's right," said Serge as he pulled his swallow out of the hydra's body and dipped it into the pond to wash off the blood, "Let's get the humour and go,"

...

Six hours later, the weary group made it back to the doctor in Guldove. The doctor had been completely shocked that Serge had brought back several vials of hydra humour. However, he quickly took the humour and set to work on making an antidote. 

"I have no idea where in the world you found this..." he had told them, "…nor do I know who you really are. But now is not the time to ask such questions. You have done your part, now you can leave the rest to me," 

The nurse had told them that it may take at least an hour to make the antidote. So the foursome decided to grab something to eat at the local restaurant. Leena had made a phone call to her mother to let her know she was all right. Apparently, her mother had taken everything better than Serge's mother had, and Leena announced that she was "in this for the long haul". 

"I sure hope Kid pulls through," said Korcha as they sat and ate their food. 

"Of course," agreed Leena, "We've all only known her for a couple days now, but still…she's the same age as me!" 

Serge looked at Korcha. Was he imagining things, or did the look in Korcha's eyes seem to hold more concern for Kid than to be expected? 

Guile said very little as the group continued eating. He had gotten very quiet since they'd killed the hydra. 

Leena seemed to notice this. "You've been awfully silent, Guile," she remarked, "Anything wrong?" 

"I've never been much for small talk," Guile commented as he poked around at his food with his fork. 

"Well…" said Leena, "Tell us about yourself. I've realized that we don't know anything about each other. If Fate has thrown us together like this, we might as well get to known each other a little better, shouldn't we? How do you float the way you do?" 

"I've been wandering around for a couple of years now," said Guile, "When I was younger, I did many things that I'm not proud of. Now I'm…searching," 

"For what?" asked Korcha. 

"I'd rather not say right now," said Guile calmly, "As for the floating, well- it's a gift, let's say," 

"Fair enough," said Leena, "What about you, Korcha?" 

"I'm just a simple ferryman who likes to fish in his spare time," shrugged Korcha, "That's pretty much it," 

"Well, we know about Serge," said Leena, "So I guess I'm next: I'm from Arni Village, I'm sixteen, and I live with my mom and younger brother. My father was a fisherman. He was lost at sea when my mom was still pregnant with my brother," 

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Guile. 

"Oh well…" Leena waved her hand dismissively, "It was a long time ago. I really don't even remember much about it. Anyway…uh, well, I also like to write poetry," 

"Oh, so you're one of those girls?" Korcha raised an eyebrow. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Leena. 

"You write all that angsty poetic stuff," smirked Korcha, "'Darkness…all around…rain…thunder…rain on my face…'. One of those chicks, right?" 

"That's NOT what I write about!" Leena glared at him, " I write about the ocean. The daily life of the people in my village. Only…that's all I've ever been able to write about. These past few days though…I could fill a book with what I've just experienced," 

"Do you ever show your work to anyone?" asked Guile. 

"Never," answered Serge. 

Leena stared at Serge. "How do you know?" she asked. 

"I've known you for years," said Serge, "Remember?" 

"Right," Leena laughed nervously, "That's right- there's another me in your world that you've always known," 

"Creepy," said Korcha, "So…how well did you know her, Serge? Really well…?" he elbowed Serge and winked at him. 

"Oh, grow up!" exclaimed Leena.

...

"How is she?" asked Serge as he and the others entered the doctor's house. 

"Hey, dudes," the doctor greeted them as he stood up, "She's passed the critical period. No signs of complications from the poison. She's held up well thanks to you guys," 

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 

"You there," the doctor pointed at Serge, "Serge, right? She wants to speak with you. She's tired, but seems to be holding out until you get there," 

Serge nodded and followed the doctor into the room in back where Kid still lay on the bed in the corner. She looked rather groggy, but upon seeing Serge, her face lit up. 

"Oi…" she laughed weakly, "You've become bloody handsome while I was out of it. I don't know all the details, but I heard what happened from the Doc. Looks like there's been a lot going on while I was asleep. Guess that proves you can take care of yourself, eh? Ya did good, mate…now I owe ya one," 

"You're the one who helped me first, remember?" Serge smiled at her. 

Kid yawned, "Right," she smirked, "Serge…thanks," 

She closed her eyes. Serge quietly got up and left the room. 

"…A world different from our own?" the doctor was saying to the others, "That's pretty far out, man! You dudes are from this other world, I presume?" 

"No, just Serge," said Korcha, "The rest of us are from here, but are with him for different reasons," 

"Another world... " the doctor said half to himself, "So I suppose some things are slightly different. The Hydra Marshes are a good example of this. Otherwise we would have never found a Hydra in this world. Parallel worlds, never to cross each other, yet existing along side one another...wow…" 

"Hey, Doc, let's not think too deeply about this," Korcha suggested, "There isn't any easy way to explain it. Even after going through it myself, I still doubt what I saw. Let's just drop the theories, Doc! The girl's been saved. That's all we need to know, right?" 

The nurse laughed. "That's very like you, Korcha. But he's got a point, doctor. Kid's life has been saved. I don't think we need to think about anything further for the time being," 

The doctor scratched his head. "Well, I guess you are right...I can't find an answer to this by thinking of it on my own. It is pretty late. We have been talking for quite some time. Let's call it a night. One good day's rest should be enough to let her get up and hang ten," 

"I'll take you to the inn," said Korcha as he led the group outside, "Hell- I'll even treat everyone to breakfast tomorrow!"

...

Later that night, the door to the doctor's house opened slowly, and a figure quietly crept inside. 

Guile marveled at how trusting the people of Guldove were to leave their doors unlocked at night. He then picked up his feet and floated over to the back room. He gently landed on his feet, and then knelt down next to Kid as she slept peacefully. 

"I'm…so glad…" he said softly, "Your mother would never forgive me if you'd died…one day, I'll tell you everything. But now's not the time. Your mother…it's amazing how much you look like her…!" 

Kid moved slightly. "Sis…" she moaned softly in her sleep. 

"I know…" Guile lowered his head, "I know. I miss that mad genius as well. Goodnight, Kid," 

...

A/N: Yep- there's the direction I took Guile in that I warned you all about. It's probably not that hard to guess where I'm going with this, since Squaresoft itself almost took this road. My apologies for not updating sooner. To be honest, I'm a rather lazy person. And I've also been busy with school, and now I've got a gig coming up this weekend. Later all. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This one owns nothing except the Chrono Cross game.

Chapter 6

"Whatcha gonna do, Serge?" Korcha asked the next morning as the group stood assembled on the pier, "You've already found a way back to your world, right? You could just go back home and live a peaceful life, pretending that nothing ever happened. But can ya really forget everything you've seen here?" 

Serge nodded thoughtfully as he remembered all that had happened during the past few days. 

_Now come to me Serge, The Assassin of time! THE CHRONO TRIGGER!_

"What are ya gonna do, Serge?" Kid looked at him. 

"I'm not going back yet," said Serge firmly, "Lynx obviously knows me somehow. He wants to find me, and to be honest, I don't think I'd be safe from him if I were to go back home," 

"I see..." Kid nodded, "Then I'll stick around with ya a little longer. But just don't slow me down, ya hear? I don't know what happened 10 years ago... But it looks like Viper's mob has got something to do with it. Let's go after 'em. I need to bash up that Lynx character and get me hands on the Frozen Flame!" 

"Just in it for the dough, huh?" Korcha smirked. 

Kid glared at him, "You don't know anything, mate! Lynx...he stole something precious from me...he's taken away my future! I'll find him! No matter what it takes! I heard that ya helped in the search too. 

"Hmph. It was nothing," Korcha looked down at his feet. 

"Yeah?" grinned Kid, "Well, thanks for nothing then," 

Korcha blushed, and then cleared his throat. "Now then. At one point I thought we were doomed for sure, but it looks like it's all settled now. All that's left is to take you guys back to Termina, right? My job ends there. You get a special discount price of 300G for the round trip. Sorry, but I need to make a living too," 

Kid laughed. "Pretty damn shrewd, eh? Maybe I shouldn't have thanked ya after all,"

...

"The general and his men are headed for Fort Dragonia," Glenn said, "There has been word that the major power of the east, Porre is up to something suspicious. They seem to have heard the rumors of the Frozen Flame in El Nido and are coming to investigate," 

A man whistled. "My then, that means the Porre army might invade this town any time now. I wonder if we will be alright..." 

Glenn sighed. "Yes, that is why we are moving to the fort for a while. That fort is far from town, so it is not used normally, but it has good defenses. I was ordered to remain at the manor and protect Miss Riddel, but she felt very uneasy about the way General Viper was acting before he left, so..."

...

"Oi, Serge, didja hear that?" Kid whispered as she and the others stood within earshot, "When I was snoozing away in Guldove, Lynx and his mob hightailed it out of the manor. That fort's supposedly a ruin built by the extinct Dragonians...I heard there've been all kinds of mystic rituals there. It's said that the Dragon Tear was needed for the rituals," 

She scowled. "Bloody bastards, what are they up to now? Serge, this is no longer just our problem. If we don't stop these buggers now, they're gonna cause some major hell around here!' 

"Fort Dragonia is on top of Mount Pyre, southeast of here," said Guile, "It will be hard to get there by land, so the question now is how are we going to get a boat?" 

Just then, Glenn turned around and looked in Kid's direction. Both he and the man walked over to her. 

"Blonde braids..." he observed, "A blood red blouse...that sounds like the description of that thief from the Radical Dreamers. And that red bandana…he is just like the ghost Karsh was describing!" 

Kid glared at him. "So what? Ya wanna take us on or something? Sorry, but we're in a bit of a rush...to that Fort Dragonia of yours," 

Glenn glared back. "What business do you have at the fort...? That makes me even more suspicious…" he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

"Oh Glenn, stop that!" the man scolded, "Your brother would never have drawn a sword in such circumstances!" 

"Leave my brother out of this!" Glenn snapped at him. 

"Oi, don't get your knickers in a knot..." Kid rolled her eyes, "I don't care if ya draw yer sword or what, but I ain't stopping for ya. See ya!" 

Glenn let go of the hilt and held up his hands in surrender. "All right. Forgive me for my rash behavior. Come to think of it, I really have no interest in who you are. Really, I only want to know the truth of what is happening here. I shall follow my own way to find the truth," 

"Well, wait a sec!" Leena called out to him, "We've all got the same interests, why should we go our separate ways? We'll have a better chance if we all team up," 

"Huh?" Both Glenn and Kid stared at Leena. 

"What's the problem?" Leena asked, "I mean, it is the practical solution! And he's one of them. He knows what they might do," 

"That's exactly the point," Kid pointed out, "This could be a trick," 

"Think what you like," said Glenn evenly, "But I'm not doing this for you, or the general. I'm doing this for Miss Riddel, and for reasons that have nothing to do with you," 

"Then it's all the reason for you to join us!" Leena argued, "Why can't you all see this?" 

"Leena…you're really naïve," Kid sighed. 

Glenn turned to leave, but then turned around and spoke: 

"If you intend to head to the fort, I would offer you a word of advice. When you get on your boat, first head north, and then east. You should find a small island there. A retired dragoon now lives there. Find him and ask for his advice. There are many frightful rumors about that fort, you know. You never know what to expect there," 

He left. 

"Right!" exclaimed Kid, "All we need to do now is find a boat! Let's get a move on it!"

...

"Back so soon?" Korcha asked as the group approached him at the pier. 

"We need to cross the sea to get to some island," said Serge. 

"Two conditions," Korcha stated, "If you find the Dragon Tear, give it to me. The other is…once to ruckus is over…" he suddenly looked very nervous. 

"Yeah?" Kid tapped her foot impatiently. 

Korcha mumbled something. 

"I can't hear you," said Kid, "Stop mumbling and speak up!" 

"Argh!" exclaimed Korcha in frustration, "I want you to be my wife, okay!" 

Everyone stared silently at Korcha. 

"That was the lamest proposal I've ever heard," Leena whispered to Guile. 

"Do not mess with me!" Kid sputtered, "Or I'll kick you're arse so hard that…" 

"He'll kiss the moons," Serge finished, "Yes, we've heard it before!" 

Kid glared at Serge. 

"I'm not joking!" yelled Korcha, "To tell you the truth, I, um…that is…it was love at first sight," 

"You know who I am," Kid pointed out. 

"That you're some kinda thief, ain't ya? Well, I don't care about your past, and I don't want ya to feel forced. We can wait until all this is over. So please…" 

Kid groaned. 

"Just tell him that you will," Serge whispered to Kid, "We need that boat- OW!" he yelped as Kid delivered a sharp kick to his shin. 

"Serge, this is none of your business!" snapped Kid, "This is me own problem!" She turned to Korcha. "Okay, understood! But this ain't somethin' I can agree to on a whim. I'll consider it. Until I settle the score with Lynx, that is. That's about the best I can promise. I can't guarantee you anything more," 

Korcha scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed. "Alright, that's all I need for now. OK, I'll lend you the boat," 

"What was that Glenn guy saying earlier?" Kid asked, trying to change the subject, "Somethin' 'bout going to see an old man on a small island to the east?" 

Serge nodded. "The sooner we head out, the better," 

"Okay, then I'll be heading home now," said Korcha, "I just had an idea on something that'll help us out. Remember that I'm just lending you my boat! Don't ya dare sink it! Take care!" 

He jumped into the water and began to swim out. 

"He's really going to swim all the way back to Guldove?" Leena stared at the sea. 

"He's got guts," agreed Kid. 

"Or maybe the guy's just crazy," Serge shook his head, "But either way, I trust him. Let's go,"

...

"This is the place?" Kid stared at the smoke-filled wilderness that was the island. 

"What happened here!" Guile asked incredulously, "Did Lynx do this?" 

"Ze correct answer iz, I did zis under Monsieur Lynx's order," said a familiar voice. Sure enough, Harle appeared before the group. "Hello, Serge. Did you miss me?" she winked at him. 

"Not you again!" growled Kid. 

Harle ignored her. "Do you want to know why I burned this place to ze ground? Well, first of all to teach you all a lesson. And second of all to get rid of zat geezer who lives here. He is an ally of ze Acacia Dragoons, and I hear he's quite skilled. I waz disappointed to see zat ze geezer isn't here. I wonder where he went? And one more thing, Serge. Monsieur Lynx gave moi one more order. Zat iz to slow down your pursuit. Here I go-!" 

Suddenly, she felt something sharp sticking in her back. 

"Glenn?" Leena tried to step forward, but Serge stopped her. 

"I wouldn't try anything foolish, wench," Glenn said pointedly as he held his sword to Harle. 

"Ooh-la-la!" giggled Harle, "I've been had, no? Fine. But please, Serge- turn back now!" 

"No chance," Serge replied. 

Harle pointed at Kid. "She is nothing but bad luck! She will bring you nothing but misfortune to your life!" 

"That does it-!" Kid charged at Harle, who disappeared. 

"Harle…" Glenn shook his head as he sheathed his sword, "She's just as untrustworthy as Lynx. This is exactly why the general has to come to his senses," 

"I thought you were going after him," said Serge. 

"He was," said a voice. 

Everyone turned to see an old man walking over to them. 

"Sir Radius," coughed Glenn through the smoke, "You're alive!" 

"Miss Riddel had informed me that Lynx and the General were heading to Fort Dragonia," said Radius, "I played it safe and went into hiding for a while. And it looks like Lynx did pay me a visit. I'm sure the general has no idea what happened here. Lynx is the one behind all this. I had a feeling something like this might happen. That is why I made sure to build a sturdy stronghold underground. I believe it should still be intact. Follow me,"

...

"I see…" said Radius a few minutes later as the group sat in his underground hideout, "So you have met Miss Riddel and Glenn before. Yes, I once wielded a sword as a proud member of the Acacia Dragoons. Glenn's father, Garai, the blacksmith, Zappa and I used to tear up the battlefield. But that was a good fifteen years ago. When Garai lost his life on the central continent, I vowed to become his son's guardian. I officially retired four years ago, after Dario received his father's sword, the Einlanzer. I have been here ever since, living a carefree life away from the rest of the world. However, Dario is no longer with us..." 

Glenn looked at the ground sadly. Three years…and still… 

"Life is so unpredictable," Radius continued, "It was then that Lynx approached General Viper. He spoke of the legendary treasure, the Frozen Flame, which is able to heal all illnesses and fulfill any dreams. I do not know what this man Lynx is plotting. But I believe General Viper intends to overthrow the nation of Porre with the power of this legendary flame. 

"Porre is a nation governed by militarism and has brought on suffering to many people on the central continent of Zenan. Perhaps the general envisions a bright and peaceful world, much like the Guardia was at one time. Or...is he planning to find the answer as to why we have continued to hurt and kill each other since antiquity...?" 

"I think yer reading way too deeply into this, old man," Kid scowled. 

Radius chuckled softly. "In any case, I no longer wish to involve myself in any conflicts. Besides, there is no way I would want to face General Viper in battle. Young 'uns, should you plan to engage in battle with Lynx, beware. He is a fearsome man. I suggest you rest here for the night and leave in the morning. There are many cursed spirits wandering the seas around here. Rumor has it, they attack ships and suck the souls out of humans," 

Guile spoke up: "I have heard rumors about this accursed ghost ship," 

Kid rolled her eyes. "What? A ghost ship? Hah! You tryin to scare me? Don't make me laugh!" 

Radius turned to look at Kid sternly. "Do not take the sea lightly, young lady. Mankind knows only but the land and the surface of the sea. No man can truly know what hides beneath the waves," 

"Whatever," Kid muttered. 

"Guys, I hate to sound like a broken record," Leena said, "But now we're positive that Glenn doesn't intend to backstab us. I really do think we should join forces!" 

Serge looked thoughtful. "You're right," he admitted, "Why would Harle try to kill Radius and burn up this island if these two were on Lynx's side?" 

"It's true," said Guile, "More manpower against Lynx is exactly what we need," 

"I believe you were the one most opposed to the idea," Glenn said to Kid, "What do you say?" 

"Fine," sighed Kid, "I suppose yer all right. Welcome to the group, Glenn," 

"It's late," Radius glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, "Have you had anything to eat? I'd be happy to fix you all something to eat before we retire…"

...

"Ugh…!" groaned Kid as she slowly climbed into Korcha's boat the next morning, "That Radius bloke sure knows how to stuff his guests! Big dinner last night, and a big breakfast this morning!" 

"You didn't have to eat so much," Guile pointed out as he got in after Kid. 

"Ugh! Don't rock the boat like that!" Kid looked sick. 

Leena had decided to board Glenn's boat so that everyone would have more room to move around. 

"Why are you involved in this?" Glenn asked her as they rowed together, "I know somewhat why the others are after Lynx. But you have no connection with him whatsoever," 

"It was one event after another," said Leena, "First, Serge reminded me a lot of the boy who lived next door to me when I was a little girl. They even had the same name. Then when Kid was poisoned, I discovered that the two boys were one in the same. This thing is just so big…I can't turn back now. It affected Serge. It could affect anybody," 

"I see," Glenn nodded. 

"And you think the general is possessed or something?" 

"I believe he is," Glenn replied, "And so does Lady Riddel. Being his daughter, she should know him even better than I do," 

"Is the Lady Riddel your girlfriend, if you don't mind me asking…?" Leena inquired. 

"N-no," stammered Glenn, "She…would have been my sister-in-law, if my brother hadn't died. I guess we're close since we both lost someone so dear to us," 

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Leena lowered her head. 

"Don't apologize," Glenn shook his head. 

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost my brother," said Leena, "When my father was lost at sea, my grandmother says my mom nearly went to pieces. Then she found out she was pregnant. Una can be a pain sometimes, but he's the last thing Mom has left of my father," 

"I only have a few memories of my father," said Glenn, "I was five when he died," 

"I was two when I lost mine," said Leena. 

The two rowed silently for some time.

...

"What are you staring at?" Kid asked Guile defensively. 

"I just wondered what you'd look like with blue hair," said Guile absently. 

"What?" 

Guile seemed to snap out of his reverie and realized what he'd just said. "Er…never mind. Must be the heat of the sun. It's hot today…" 

"It is," agreed Kid, "Oi! Glenn, how much longer is it going to take?" 

"About an hour!" Glenn called back to her. 

"Bugger!" panted Kid. 

"You're not even rowing," said Serge, "Hey, are you sure it's not some residual poison? I've got some panacea," 

"The poison made me feel cold," Kid waved her hand dismissively, "It's the heat. Nothing more," 

"Well, I think it's about to let up," Serge pointed ahead of them. A thick fog could be seen in the distance. 

The two boats made their way through the fog until they came across a large ship. 

"Could this be…?" Guile wondered aloud. 

"…The ghost ship…" Kid finished, "Bugger! Does this mean that the old man was right?" 

"We won't be able to navigate in this fog," said Serge, "Let's wait here until it clears," 

"What?" Leena exclaimed as Glenn's boat pulled up near the others, "If this is the ghost ship, then that's the last place I want to go to!" 

"I know," said Serge, "But we're too far in the fog to turn back now. We might as well wait it out on the ship!" 

"You're asking for trouble," Leena warned. 

"I don't see any ghosts," Guile observed. 

"But you said you knew about this ship!" Leena protested. 

"I said I'd heard about this," said Guile, "I never said I believed in ghosts," 

"Yeah," agreed Kid, "Yeah, you're right! It's an urban legend! Nothing more!" 

"It's settled, then," said Serge, "Let's go," 

The five secured their boats to the bottom of the ship, and climbed up the ladder. 

"Nothing," Serge noted as they reached the deck of the ship. 

"Hold it right there!" 

Serge looked around and then saw a group of pirates appear from seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Make way for Captain Fargo!" one of the men yelled. 

Serge could see a well-built middle-aged man with black hair and a thick mustache make his way toward the group. 

"Ya seem to be a bit young to be one of Lynx's subordinates," observed the captain, "Well, who cares?" 

"What do you want from us?" Leena asked timidly. 

"That's up to you," Fargo said, "What's yer intention?" 

The five stowaways looked blankly at the captain. 

"Don't play stupid!" snarled one of the pirates, "We know that you're tryin' ta get ta Mount Pyre! We saw General Viper's and Lynx's ships anchored nearby. Are ya tryin' ta deliver them a message? Is that it?" 

"That is untrue..." Guile sighed. 

Fargo stared at them. "Huh? Are ya serious? Explain yourselves," 

"It's a long story," Serge told him, "But I'm the one who started this all. Lynx is after me, and I honestly don't know why. But he sees me as some kind of necessary tool for whatever it is he's plotting," 

"I see..." Fargo looked thoughtful, "So that explains why you're after Lynx. But don't ya know you're risking yer lives? Don't ya recognize the danger associated with Lynx? He's a monster...a cold-blooded monster...an incarnation of death...to be frank with ya, we've had our shares of encounters with Lynx, too. But that was a long time ago... Ever since then, we've had ta disguise ourselves as this ghost ship," 

"So I was right all along!" Kid beamed, "And Leena actually thought there were ghosts here!" 

"Oh, yeah," Leena glared at Kid, "I'm _so_ relieved to be up against a band of pirates instead!" 

"So you're gonna face Lynx, eh...?" Fargo chuckled, "That's easy to say, but...I just wanna see if you youngsters can match up to the likes of Lynx," 

He turned to his men. "Bring out the you-know-what!" 

The men went over to a large covered structure, removing the cover, revealing a cage filled with monsters. 

"What are you up to?" Glenn asked suspiciously. 

"Just making sure you're not all talk," the captain grinned at them, "Looks like they're ready. Let's see what you can do!" 

The men opened the cage, and the monsters charged at Serge and the others. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: hksdhjgsdjghsdjghsjghdsjhdgsdgdon'townnothingdshfjsdhfjsdfhsdkfsdfhdsj

Chapter 6:

_ Serge…hey, Serge!_

"Come on, mate! Get up already! This is serious!" 

Serge stirred and opened his eyes. Kid was sitting right next to him shaking his arm. 

"Finally!" exclaimed Kid, "You've been out cold for a while now. We have to find a way out of here," 

"What happened?" mumbled Serge. 

"Those flippin' pirates stuck us with tranquilizers in the middle of our battle," growled Kid. 

"Are you alright, Serge?" asked Guile, "You don't look so well," 

"I'll be okay," said Serge. 

"Be on your guard," Guile looked around, "There's something going on outside," 

"What do you mean?" asked Serge. 

"It's gotten quiet all of a sudden," Leena looked worried, "I don't know what's up," 

Just then, a bloodcurdling scream could be heard from outside. Serge could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. 

The door opened, and one of the pirates stumbled in. 

"Yer free now!" he panted, "If you can help us stop those…things…!" 

"What things!" demanded Kid, "What the bloody hell's going on!" 

"Ghosts!" wheezed the pirate before passing out. 

"Did he say ghosts!" Leena grabbed Serge's arm. 

"Pull yerself together, Leena!" Kid snapped at the other girl, "We'll take care of this, and then keep going. We can't let anything stop us. If you were gonna be so bloody afraid, ya shoulda stayed in Termina!" 

"Look out!" screamed Leena. 

Two phantoms entered the room and charged at Kid. Serge swung his swallow at one of them, taking it down in one blow. The creature disappeared. Glenn impaled the other one on his sword. 

"Right…" Kid gulped as she realized what had just happened, "Thanks, you two," 

"Let's go," said Glenn.

...

"Just in time, mateys!" shouted a pirate as the youths reached the deck, "There's too many of 'em to fight alone!" 

"Argh!" grunted Fargo as he battled another phantom, "You call yerselves sea-dogs? Show some spirit!" 

"Photon beam!" Leena cried out as a phantom approached her. The fiend was immediately vaporized by the light. 

"Not bad, lass!" Fargo shouted. He then was knocked down by one of the phantoms. "Get yer stinking ghostly hands OFF ME!" he kicked the advancing phantom back, "Serge, right? Go take the wheel!" 

"Uh…aye-aye, Captain!" Serge gave a half-hearted salute and ran to the wheel. 

Fargo finished off the last phantom. "Damn…me arm…!" he grunted as he clutched his left arm. 

"Are you all right?" asked Guile. 

"Don't worry about me…" Fargo pointed ahead with his good arm, "You just keep yer heads high! They're comin'!" 

Serge looked behind him to see five phantoms merge together to become one giant creature. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" groaned one of the pirates. 

"Leena!" shouted Serge, "Take the wheel! I'm gonna go fight that thing!" 

"But…!" Leena began. 

"It's easy!" Serge insisted, "Please- I've got a good feeling about this!" 

"O-okay!" Leena ran over to the wheel. 

Serge ran down to where the monster was. 

I'd been practicing this move for months, thought Serge, now's probably the best time for me to really try it out… 

He took a deep breath and raised his swallow. 

"LUMINAIRE!" he shouted.

...

"He's coming to…" Serge could hear Leena's voice. 

Serge awoke to find himself on the floor of the deck. Everyone was standing over him. 

"All right, give the lad some air!" Fargo waved everyone back. He knelt down next to Serge. "Y'all right, matey? I think ya bit off a bit more than ya could chew with that there technique o' yers. Can't say I'm not impressed, though. Ya got guts, boy!" 

All Serge could think about was that this was the second time in one day that he'd fainted. 

"Looks like the sea's back to normal," the captain observed, "You said you were headin' to Fort Dragonia to go after Viper and his men. Let me give ya some advice: Mount Pyre is a fiery hell. Without any protection against fire, ya won't stand a chance. Knowing the dragoons, they probably have some kinda technology that keeps 'em safe. But, I'm sure ya don't have the same means as a guy like Viper. Ya might wanna go see the Water Dragon…if he's even alive. It's worth a shot," 

"You mean…you're letting us go?" Leena eyed the captain suspiciously. 

"Aye," Fargo nodded, "I trust ya kids. Personally, I thought ya were a bit too cocky. Had to take ya down a notch," 

"Whatever," Kid glared at him, "Serge, we're outta here now, right?" 

Serge stood up. "Yeah," he said, "Let's go,"

...

The group stopped at Termina first, where they ran into Korcha, who had been waiting for them. 

"Figured you'd show up here at some point," he grinned at them, "So I hitched a ride over here with these," 

He pointed at two small motors lying next to him. "I'm guessing your arms got pretty damn tired rowing that boat?" 

"You've no idea," Serge said. 

"Amateurs…" Korcha rolled his eyes, "Well, I figured that these might help. I brought two in case anything happens to the first one," 

"Perfect!" Glenn examined the engines, "So we can equip them on both your boat and mine," 

"Who are you?" Korcha scowled. 

"Glenn of the Acacia Dragoons," Glenn nodded at Korcha. 

"You're teaming up with the enemy?" Korcha looked at Serge. 

"He's against the rest of the Dragoons' actions just as much as we are," Leena snapped. 

Korcha stared dumbly at Leena for a moment, before a knowing grin spread across his face. 

"Oh, okay," he said simply. 

"Thanks a lot for lending these to us," Serge smiled, "You were right before- these really will help us out," 

"Hey, no problem," Korcha clapped a hand on Serge's back, "You just be careful with yourselves from now on. Remember- you're carrying my wife-to-be!" 

Kid muttered something under her breath. Leena patted her arm reassuringly. 

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" Serge asked. 

Korcha shook his head. "Sorry, Serge. But I've still got an extra boat, and my business is my first priority. Besides- what would I use to fight? My fishing rod?" 

"Well, thanks for everything, then," Serge waved as Korcha boarded his boat. 

"Stop by if ya ever need anything!" Korcha called out to them as he rowed off. 

Guile scratched his head. "Does anyone even know how to attach those things?" 

"Not me," Leena shook her head. 

"I hitched rides on boats," Kid shrugged, "I never operated one," 

"I think I can take care of it," Glenn went over to the motors and picked one of them up. "Serge, can you take the other one?"

...

"Oh, this'll be fun!" Leena rubbed her hands together with glee. 

She had suggested that while Serge and Glenn took care of the boats, the rest of the group go shopping for supplies. 

"Great…" Kid rolled her eyes, "You're one of those 'shopaholics', ain't ya?" 

"So what if I am?" Leena giggled, "It's fun! Haven't you ever gone crazy like that before?" 

"I never had the money to do that," Kid reminded her. 

"Well, now that you do, you should try to enjoy it a little," Leena suggested, "Come on- let's get some extra clothes!" 

"Perhaps I should take care of getting any extra elements and leave you two to get the extra clothes," Guile said, "If you're planning to accessorize everyone, just don't get me any gaudy jewelry. It's not exactly becoming on me," 

He left. 

"…Did he just make a joke?" Leena wondered. 

"Dunno, but that goes double for me," Kid stated firmly. 

They entered one of the shops. 

"Ooh!" Leena ran over to the men's shoe section, "I wonder what Glenn's size is? His boots seem so ratty…" 

"Glenn, eh?" Kid smirked and cross her arms, "An' all this time, I thought it was Serge you were hot for," 

Leena turned beet-red. "I…don't know what you're talking about," 

"I guess that time alone with him on his boat made ya have a change of heart, eh?" Kid winked. 

"I-I just think that everyone needs to have better…" Leena began. 

"Aw, I'm only teasing ya," Kid waved her hand, "Go on and buy him the boots if ya think he needs 'em," 

"Well, what about you?" Leena looked up and down at Kid, "Honestly…you dress like…well…!" 

"A hooker?" Kid smirked, "I know, but it's strictly for…athletic purposes, so to speak. The life of a thief is a fast-paced one. Long pants or a skirt would only slow me down," 

"Don't you worry that some guy might get the wrong idea?" Leena asked. 

"Plenty o' blokes got the wrong idea," Kid's expression hardened, "The first one…never lived to see his idea come true," 

Leena stared at Kid. "You…killed him?" 

Kid looked Leena in the eye. "If you were armed with a weapon, and some bloke was tryin' to force himself on ya, you'd do the same thing. It was either him, or…" 

"I understand," Leena said quickly. 

Kid lowered her head. "Sorry…" she said sheepishly, "I…didn't mean to spoil yer good mood. Boots for Glenn, you said? How about I go ask him what his size is?" 

"No, I've got a good eye for sizes," Leena grinned, "I do a lot of shopping around the holidays. Having a large family will do that for you," 

"I thought it was just you, your mum, your brother, and grandmother?" Kid cocked her head to one side curiously. 

"Oh, my mother remarried three years ago," Leena replied, "Plus, I was talking about my extended family: aunts, uncles, cousins…we're all pretty tight. Unfortunately, that usually means I get stuck having to baby-sit a lot. Oh! Look at this belt! It would look so great on Guile…!" 

Kid sat down on the bench and relaxed while Leena continued to shop and talk. She was pleasantly surprised. She had immediately expected to dislike Leena upon meeting her. Leena was her total opposite in temperament, background, and just about everything else. Yet, despite things like her slight ineptitude in battle, Kid couldn't help but find all those differences to be a refreshing change of pace. _ Maybe you're actually making some new friends here…_she thought to herself…_Ah, don't be so hasty. You don't know if she'll still be there in the end. But for now…I think I'll enjoy myself._

...

"Thank you again for the new boots and sheath," said Glenn as he and Leena rode his newly-motorized boat alongside Korcha's. 

"It's all about being prepared, right?" Leena beamed at him. 

"Is that why you also bought us swimsuits?" Glenn smirked at the blue bathing suit Leena wore underneath her vest and new skirt, "It's not a theme park you know," 

Leena shrugged. "I've never been to Water Dragon Isle. In fact, this is the farthest from home I'll have ever traveled," 

"Is that so?" Glenn looked intrigued, "Your family must be worried," 

"I'm sure they are," Leena admitted, "But like I told my mom, I'm in it for the long haul," 

"Does Serge's well-being really mean that much to you?" Glenn asked. 

"Well, his and everyone else here as well," said Leena, "I…think I might have idolized the Serge that died. My grandmother said to me once that people tend to do that when someone passes away prematurely," 

"You're a very introspective person," Glenn commented, "I haven't met many girls like you," 

Leena blushed. 

"Look at the ocean," Glenn observed, "It's nice and calm out here. Serge!" 

"Yeah?" Serge called out over the motors. 

"Let's stop here for a bit!" Glenn suggested as he shut off his motor. 

Serge shut his off as well. "What for?" he asked. 

"Look around…" Glenn gestured around him, "No land in sight, and the sea is calm. Let's just enjoy this for a while!"

...

"This is the life, eh?" Kid leaned back and stretched, "Cool breeze, sunny day, and fast travel. No more rowing for us!" 

"Not that you ever rowed in the first place…" Serge pointed out. 

"What's that?" Kid asked loudly as she revved the motor a couple times, "Can't hear ya, mate!" 

Serge glared at her for a moment. Then suddenly, he got a diabolical look on his face. 

"Say, Kid," he said innocently, "You're a good swimmer, right?" 

"I do all right," Kid nodded. 

"So I won't be putting you in any danger if I do _this_?" Serge shoved Kid out of the boat. 

Guile merely raised an eyebrow at the spectacle. 

Kid surfaced a second later, sputtering. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she screamed at Serge. 

"You're not drowning, are you?" Serge smirked at her as she treaded water. 

"No, but…!" 

"Fine then," Serge kicked off his shoes, and continued to strip down to his Bermuda shorts. "Now I'll join you," 

He jumped out of the boat, landing with a huge splash. 

"Yes, don't mind me at all," Guile said dryly as he wiped the water from his face, "Ah, well. I suppose I'll join them too," 

He began taking off his jacket.

...

"So there!" Leena smirked at Glenn an hour later as they approached the shores of Water Dragon Isle. 

"There what?" Glenn inquired. 

"Buying myself a bathing suit did serve a purpose after all!" she grinned as she combed her still-wet hair. "Frankly, you surprised me," 

"How so?" 

"At first, you struck me as this completely serious guy," Leena wrung out her hair one last time. "But then you spontaneously stop in the middle of the ocean so we can all go swimming," 

"It's probably why I'll never be a Deva like my father and brother were," said Glenn, "I've always been that way. Just being a dragoon has always been enough for me. I get the adventure without the extra obligations. I'm still young, after all," 

"How old are you?" asked Leena. 

"Twenty," Glenn replied, "You?" 

"Sixteen," Leena answered him, "I understand what you mean. You know, you're a rather introspective person yourself," 

Glenn smiled as he got ready to dock.

...

"What the hell is this?" Kid stared at the sight in front of her, "Are you sure we're on Water Dragon Isle?" 

The place was completely dry. A few fairies flew around here and there, but aside from that, the place was dead. 

"I'm afraid you are," said a fairy as he stopped in front of them, "This place has been like this for years," 

"And the Water Dragon?" Leena asked. 

"We've not seen him for an even longer time," the fairy shook his head, "I'm sorry we can't help you with whatever you needed from him," 

"Shit!" Kid cursed, "We traveled all that way here…and me clothes are still wet…!" 

She glared at Serge. 

"You didn't seem to be complaining after," Serge pointed out. 

"Regardless," Guile changed the subject, "Maybe Kid's amulet will help us out again?" 

"Yeah…" Serge looked thoughtful, "Yeah! That just might work! All right, everyone- next stop, Opassa Beach!" 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm lazy, so I haven't even bothered to check if these "I don't own so-and-so" disclaimers are even mandatory. Are they?

Chapter 8

"Thanks again for the lift," said Leena as the five rode the old fisherman's boat toward the other Water Dragon Isle. 

"I feel like a sardine…" Kid complained. 

"Just be grateful he helped us out," Serge elbowed her. 

"Serge, I know there's something going on with you," the old man commented, "Your mother's been worried sick about you. You're not on drugs or something, are you? This isn't a drug run I'm taking you on?" 

"No, this isn't a drug run," Serge muttered, "We worked it all out. She trusts me now," 

Serge had gone to see Marge shortly before they had approached the old man about taking them to their destination. He'd explained to her about Lynx and Kid, but left out the part about the parallel worlds, figuring it would be too hard for her to accept. Marge grudgingly gave him her blessing to continue on his journey, and had even packed lunch for the five of them. 

"Hoho…here we are!" the old man pointed at the approaching island, "It's been a while since I visited this isle, but its beauty never fades…"

...

"Strange…" the fisherman remarked as the group approached the large pond in front of them, "I don't see any of the fairies that usually dance around the pond…oh pardon me!" he chuckled, "There's a small village of fairies just beyond this pond. Whatever you need, I'm sure they'll help you out. In the meantime, I'll be fishing here," 

"At this hour?" Serge scowled. The sun was just beginning to set. 

"The fishing is great here no matter what the hour," the old man winked, "Must be something in the water, as they say," 

Serge and the others headed further through the island until they reached a clearing. 

"Oh my god…!" exclaimed Leena. 

The group watched in horror as a dwarf drove his axe into the back of a fairy. Around them, several dead fairies littered the area while several more dwarves ran around. The dwarf laughed maliciously as the fairy fell to the ground. 

"You guys again!" Serge clenched his fists. 

The dwarf looked up at Serge. "Hmph," he growled, "Just when I thought it was a rarity to see humans on this remote isle, you all hi-ho along," 

"What the hell are you doing to these fairies!" Kid demanded. 

"Look at this place," the dwarf gestured about his surroundings, "It's beautiful, a perfect fit for our new home! Too good for these damn fairies. You humans taught us that the world is built on the dead bodies of other species. Now, hi-ho away with you, along with the fairies...to the deeps of the sea!" 

"Bullshit!" shouted Kid as she charged at him. She knocked him over easily and stabbed him in one swift movement. 

"Kid, no!" Leena cried out, "Don't stoop to their level!" 

"What the hell do you expect me to do then!" Kid snarled. 

"Let's go find and wake the Water Dragon," Guile suggested, "Perhaps he can help us and the fairies," 

The five ran as fast as they could through the area into the caves. Dodging dwarves left and right, they made their way to the bottom of a large waterfall. 

"I knew you'd come…" sneered the dwarf chieftain as he and several other dwarves approached Serge and his friends, "Now we'll confront you fools once and for all," 

A large tank rolled in from the woods. 

"I suppose this is fate," said the chieftain as he climbed into the tank, "This ends now- with your death!" 

Shots began firing from the tank. 

"Duck!" Glenn shouted as he tackled Leena to the ground. One of the shots landed right where Leena had been standing. 

Guile floated over to one of the dwarves standing next to the tank. 

"Wandaln!" he shouted. 

The dwarf looked down to see Guile's rod sticking out of his body. Like the dragoon in Viper Manor, he quickly fainted. 

"Aqua ball!" Leena shouted. 

A large orb of water appeared over the tank and came splashing down on it. 

"Noo!" screamed the chieftain as the tank began to short-circuit. He hit the ejector button and went flying. 

"Run!" Serge shouted. 

He and his friends ran as fast as they could before they heard a large explosion and dove to the ground. 

Serge looked up to see the injured dwarves gathering around the mortally wounded chief. 

"Such strength…" wheezed the dwarf, "Not just physical, but mentally…! Is there no land on this planet where we can live in peace? Goddess of fate…why are we dealt such a hand? Are humans really the masters of this planet…? These heretics of evolution…destroyers of the planet…!" 

He closed his eyes and stopped moving. 

Leena sank to her knees. 

"Leena, don't you dare let yourself feel guilty," Kid grabbed her shoulder and forced Leena to look at her, "If you hadn't done what you did, they would've annihilated those poor fairies and pillaged this land! We did the right thing!" 

Leena nodded and climbed to her feet. 

"Let's go see the Water Dragon," Glenn said gently.

...

"Welcome, son of man," the Water Dragon spoke, "Now come to me…" 

Serge and the others slowly approached the giant creature. 

"Thou needeth not explain," it told them, "I know already what thou seeketh here. There is naught to be surprised about. It is but a trifle for we 'Sleeping Dragons', who have dwelt upon this land for ages... Mount Pyre, the land thou seeketh is home to the "Fire Dragon." Unless thou quench his red blazes, it will prove a difficult journey. Take this, son of man. My breath can freeze even boiling lava..." 

A small object that resembled a block of ice materialized before Serge. He picked it up and examined it. 

"Wilt thou change this world...?" the dragon mused, "Or wilt thou change thyself? Wilt thou live with thy mother planet... Or wilt thou turn thy back on the planet and tread another path?" 

"Thank you, Water Dragon," Serge said solemnly. The others echoed their thanks. 

"Let's go then," said Guile.

...

"There they are!" shouted a fairy as the group emerged from the Dragon's lair. 

"They said they 'were chased out of the forest by the humans'," another fairy glared at them, "And they drifted down to our island, so the humans are to blame! 

A third fairy flew up to Serge. "Because of you humans, our village, our friends have been made victims! Why can't humans live in harmony with nature? Why do you continue to act the way you do? Don't you see what the outcome of your choices will be in the future?" 

"Don't judge us by the actions of other unscrupulous humans," Guile said firmly, "We were the ones who saved you," 

The fairy ignored him. "You crooks, I hate all you wicked humans! Hurry up and get off this island!" 

"A very sad tragedy, triggered by acts of humans," a purple-haired fairy woman shook her head, "We have lost so many of our people and loved ones. Although our village has been saved, no one here thinks kindly of man. I am extremely sorry, but please leave the island as soon as you can. You can wait out the night outside of the village," 

"I understand," Serge sighed, "Let's go," 

They made their way out of the village to a small clearing. Suddenly, Kid fainted. 

"What the-!" Serge ran over to her. 

Glenn knelt down next to her and felt her forehead. "No fever," he observed, "Let's just get her somewhere comfortable and try to get some sleep,"

...

Serge lay near where Kid was resting. It had been an hour since the others had gone to sleep. The events of the day were finally catching up with him, and he was dozing off at last. 

"SIS!" Kid cried out as she woke up suddenly. 

Serge opened his eyes. 

"Where am I…?" Kid looked around, "Oh yeah…I fainted, eh?" 

"Yeah," Serge said, "You all right?" 

"Yeah," Kid nodded, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" 

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," said Serge, "Wanna talk about it?" 

"Seeing that fairy's eyes…filled with tears over loosing her friends…" Kid stared at the ground, "Must've triggered memories of me own past…me own friends. I…was abandoned when I was a baby. There was someone who took me in and raised me like I was her own little sister. I'm alive today thanks to her. Then she took in others like me. We didn't have a lot of money, but we were happy. We'd watch Sis making all her strange stuff…people used to say she was a crackpot, but I think she was a genius. Yeah…we were happy…until that _bastard_ Lynx came and shattered it all! He raided our house…burned it down…and kidnapped Sis! She…never came back," 

"I…" Serge sat down next to Kid, "I'm so sorry," 

"Since then…" Kid continued, "I've wandered the world and experienced so much crap…just to get by. No one was there to help me. I was always alone. If you ask me, the idea of guardian angels watching over us all the time…it's a load of bullshit," 

She stood up. "In this world, the underhanded always gets the last laugh. Only the ones who don't think anything of hurting others are the ones who get blood-stained fortuned. The ones who kill, the ones who devour…they're the ones who survive. Our wonderful world, filled with love and happiness...HA! Don't make me laugh! But if that's how it is, that's fine with me. As long as I'm alive, there ain't no going back. I'll abide by this world's rules, and do what I gotta do, despite the rotten hand of cards I've been dealt! I'll make sure that bloody bastard pays for what he's done! I will get even...! No matter what it takes!" 

Serge stood up and grabbed Kid's shoulder, forcing her to look at him. 

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened in your life," he said firmly, "And I can't even begin to comprehend the pain you went through. But that monologue you just gave me…_that's_ the bullshit. You're no better than those dwarves when you say things like that!" 

Kid opened her mouth to protest. 

"No, you don't have to argue with me," Serge cut in, "We don't need to debate on this right now. Just know this: I will prove you wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. I promise. And…I know you'd love nothing more than for me to be able to do that…" 

"I…" Kid looked at her feet. Then her expression hardened once more. "You won't prove me wrong, Serge," 

"We'll see," said Serge, "But you're not alone anymore," 

"Not for now, I'm not," said Kid, "But once this is over, I will be. You'll go back to yer world to live out your life in peace. Everyone will go their own separate ways. But to tell ya the truth…once I get my revenge…it won't really matter anymore. Knowing that Sis can rest in peace…that's all I need," 

"Then come to my world once it's all over," Serge suggested, "If you really have nothing here…then come with me," 

"What?" Kid stared at Serge. 

"Just think about it," said Serge, "We've still got ways to go. We're only going after Viper. We still don't know about the Frozen Flame," 

"Don't remind me…" muttered Kid, "All right. I'm going back to sleep. Oh, and Serge?" 

Serge looked at Kid expectantly. 

"This conversation never took place as far as the others are concerned," she looked pointedly at Serge, "Not that I don't appreciate you lending an ear, but it's none of their business," 

"All right," Serge shrugged, "I won't say anything," 

"Thanks, mate," Kid smiled slightly. Then she looked around suspiciously. "Ah, what the hell?" She went over to Serge and kissed him. When she stepped back, Serge's face was bright red. 

"Kid, this is so sudden…" Serge laughed nervously, "What will Korcha think?" 

"I told him I'd think about it," Kid looked away, "I think…ugh! Nevermind. Let's get some sleep," 

She lay down again on the ledge she'd been sleeping on. Serge did the same, but soon found himself unable to sleep. Restless, he got up and walked around the small campsite. 

"Can't sleep, eh?" 

Serge turned around to see Guile lying on the ground looking up at him. 

"Nervous?" Guile sat up, "After all…we weren't exactly successful the last time," 

"It's a lot of things," Serge admitted. 

"You remind me of someone," Guile looked at Serge. 

"Friend of yours?" asked Serge. 

Guile laughed lightly. "Friend isn't really the word. More like…a grudging ally. As I've said before, I've done things I'm not proud of in the past. He was…sort of my new lease on life. I finally was able to see past all of the distractions I'd allowed in my life and concentrate on that which was important to me. After I parted ways with him, I had a couple of years to reflect, and here I am," 

"Are you ever going to clue us in as to what it is you're after?" Serge asked. 

"Years ago," Guile sighed, "I lost my family. I found myself in a strange land with absolutely no one. I was taken in by some people. They kept me fed, but they were idiots. And I grew to resent them. As I got older, I used them constantly for my own gain. And when their stupidity got them killed, I honestly didn't care. Now…I prefer not to use people. There's a way to get what you need without gaining it at the expense of others," 

"Tell that to Kid," Serge scoffed. 

"Hmm?" 

"Oh…" Serge remembered his promise to Kid, "Nothing. Forget I said that," 

"I heard the whole conversation, Serge," Guile admitted, "No, don't worry- I won't say a thing. Kid reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age. She's luckier though. She's met you now, before she can truly lose herself," 

"She's already killed people," Serge sat down next to Guile. 

"She can still smile and laugh," Guile pointed out, "She's not completely gone yet. Besides- there's one more thing she has going for her. You care about her," 

"I…" Serge blushed. 

"You don't have to say anything," Guile smirked, "But I trust you. Look after her. If you care, then do what you can. Don't make the same mistake that my…" 

"Huh?" Serge looked confused. 

"I've…said too much," Guile looked away, "Forgive me, but it's still a painful subject for me to discuss. Don't forget what I've said, though," 

"I won't," Serge looked at Guile, "And thanks," 

Guile smiled again. "It's late. We really should get some sleep," 

Serge nodded and got up. He went back to his sleeping spot, took one last look at the sleeping Kid, and lay down. 

_So much baggage everyone has,_ Serge thought, _makes me realize I'd had a pretty good life up until now._

...

A/N: Hey there. It's been a while. I've been busy with school, and then with looking for a job and an internship. When I wasn't busy with that, I was working on a massive overhaul of my Final Fantasy 7 story. I'm seriously considering turning it into an online doujinshi, but that's a while other topic altogether. Besides- I don't have a scanner yet. 

As for this story, I finally got over a major block, and managed to splurt out these two chapters in a matter of days. I'm grateful to the reviewer who suggested that I put Glenn in the story. He's a fun character to work with, and I've enjoyed expanding upon him in these past couple chapters. So thanks! 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The word "disclaimer" should be sufficient enough to say that I have no official business with the company formerly known as Squaresoft.

Chapter 9

The ride back to Arni Village was a somber one. Afterwards, the old man had agreed to let them use his boat to ride to Mount Pyre. 

After a long silence on the ride there, Leena finally broke the silence. 

"Enough of this!" she exclaimed, "We're almost done with our quest! Once we stop Viper from using the Dragon Tear, we'll corner Lynx and finish him off once and for all! Once we find the Frozen Flame afterward, we can all go home. Serge…I'll miss you, but you'll finally be able to live your life in peace without Lynx harassing you all the time!" 

Serge smiled. _Always the optimist…_

"Exactly," Glenn agreed, "And life in the dragoons will finally return to normal," 

"What about you, Guile?" asked Kid, "What are you gonna do after this is over?" 

Guile sighed. "Kid…" he said, "Once this is over, I have something very important to tell you. Lynx will be avenged, but your journey is far from over," 

"Sounds serious," said Leena. 

"You and Glenn should try to get back to your lives," Guile told her, "But I believe that Kid and I can find more answers in Serge's world," 

"Fine with me," Kid shrugged, "Not like I'll have anything better to do. Bugger…I've spent so many years hell-bent on revenge. Once I have it…I sure will have a lot of time on my hands," 

"So I'll still get to see you," Serge smiled at her. 

"Guess you're stuck with me for a little while longer," Kid smirked. 

"There it is," Leena pointed ahead. 

"Right," Kid steeled herself, "Let's see how that little trinket the Water Dragon gave us works," 

The five fell silent once again as they approached the shores of Mount Pyre. Glenn and Guile hopped out of the boat and dragged it onto the beach. Once Serge and the girls had gotten out, the five of them dragged it over to a tree where Serge secured the boat with a rope. 

"Let's go," he said.

...

"Damn!" exclaimed Kid as the heat of Mount Pyre hit them like a blast, "This place ain't gonna erupt, is it?" 

"Not with this…" Serge took out the Ice Breath. 

"So how do we…?" Kid never finished her sentence. 

The small object began to glow in Serge's hands. Suddenly, the room seemed to get completely dark. When the darkness lifted, the rivers of lava had been completely frozen over. 

"Ahhh!" cried a familiar voice, "They're really here!" 

The group looked up to see Solt and Peppor standing on top of the hill. 

"This time," said Peppor, "let's shake it to them for sure!" 

"I'll do my best, Peppor!" Solt grabbed his weapon. 

The two charged down the slope towards Serge and the others. However, Peppor soon slipped on the ice and crashed into Solt. The two slid helplessly downwards and crashed into the wall. 

"Let's go," Serge rolled his eyes. 

The party continued up the hill while Solt and Peppor argued with each other over whose fault it was that they fell. 

"Um, Glenn…" Leena said, "What _is_ it with those two? _I'm_ more qualified to be a dragoon than they are!" 

"Oh, that," Glenn smiled ruefully, "Unfortunately, General Viper is quite old-fashioned when it comes to legacies. Their father and grandfather were both great dragoons. However, something must have gone wrong with their DNA, because they have none of the talents their predecessors did. The general feels obligated to have them as lackeys because their father was his mentor. Honestly, I think their father would've understood if he'd turned them away, but such is life," 

"Well, it explains why he was dumb enough to follow Lynx over here," Kid remarked as they approached a doorway leading to the next part of the cave. 

"That's far enough!" 

Karsh, Marcy, and another larger man came out of the doorway. 

"Glenn?" Marcy scowled, "Like, what are you doing hanging with _those_ losers?" 

"We're here to stop General Viper from making a huge mistake," Glenn stated firmly. 

"Then we've got a problem," said Karsh. He looked at Serge. "So you made it this far, huh, junior? Well, in the name of the Acacia Dragoons, you ain't getting past here! I believe you already know Marcy, but have you met Zoah?" 

"THIS WILL BE THE END OF YOU ALL," Zoah spoke in a booming voice. 

Marcy stepped forward. "And Serge! I HATE YOU! I hate your friends, your mom, your dad, your grandma, your grandpa, your great-grandma, your...I HATE THEM ALL! I hate you! I despise you! I REALLY, REALLY ABHOR YOU!" 

"Does she ever shut up?" Kid whispered to Glenn. 

Glenn shook his head. 

"Looks like she can't stand you," Karsh laughed, "Relax, Marcy. They're not worth it. Though I do believe I have a score to settle with our little traitor…" 

He charged at Glenn with his axe. Glenn tried to dodge Karsh's swing, but Karsh predicted Glenn's movement and knocked Glenn on the head with the flat side. 

"Glenn!" Leena cried out. But Marcy ensnared her with her wire. 

"Maybe I'll give you another scar to match the one you already have!" Karsh sneered. 

"_You're_ the one who keeps lying about what really happened to my brother!" growled Glenn, "I know you know more than you're letting on!" 

"Stupid kid…!" Karsh swung again. This time, Glenn blocked it with his sword. "I kicked your ass then, and I'll do it again!" 

"COWARD!" Glenn yelled as he dodged another swing. He swung his sword, this time, knocking Karsh's axe out of his hands. 

"Impossible…!" Karsh stumbled backwards. 

"IT IS ALMOST TIME," Zoah boomed. He left. 

"Dammit!" Karsh cursed, "I'll get even with you for this!" 

He stormed away. 

"BLEAH!" Marcy stuck her tongue out at Serge and then left. 

"Is that little brat also the result of the general feeling 'obligated' to someone?" Kid asked Glenn. 

"No," Glenn shook his head, "She's one of the most amazing fighters ever. She's just a child, though her small stature only adds to her speed and grace…even if such grace doesn't extend to her manners," 

"It seemed like you and Karsh already had a pre-existing rivalry," Guile observed. 

"Ever since Dario was killed…" Glenn shook his head, "I knew there was something Karsh never told me, or anyone else. I confronted him about it before, and we fought. In the end, he gave me this…" 

He touched the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. 

"Glenn…" Leena touched his shoulder. 

"Let's keep going," Serge said. 

They left the cavern. Just then, Harle appeared. 

_There will be no turning back…_she thought, _I won't stop you, Serge. But…don't die…_

...

A strong feeling of déjà-vu and dread crept up as Serge gazed at the large fortress before him. It stayed with them as they walked through the hallways of the fortress, past the dead bodies of monsters that the dragoons had no doubt slain. Finally, they reached the elevator in Serge's dream. 

As they rode up, the gnawing fear in the pit of Serge's stomach only worsened. 

"What's the matter, Serge?" asked Glenn, "You look troubled," 

Serge said nothing. 

"This is it," Guile reminded him, "There's no turning back now!" 

"Oi!" agreed Kid, "C'mon, guys!" 

She stepped out of the elevator, and Korcha followed her. "Just you wait, Lynx!" she said fiercely, "Today's gonna be the day of reckonin'. Say yer prayers…not that it'll do ya any good…!" 

She began to laugh. 

"Serge!" Leena called, exasperated. 

Serge stepped out of the elevator, and followed his companions down the hallway, and into a room with a purplish-black looking beam emanating from the floor, behind a podium. Serge stepped up and pushed a button on the podium, and the light vanished. 

The group backtracked into the hallway, this time, approaching a platform with a circle around it. Upon stepping on it, the five were transported by a beam, up onto another platform outside, before a large set of doors. 

"Oi!" exclaimed Kid as she stumbled a bit, "What the bloody hell just happened?" 

She looked over the edge of the platform they now stood on. 

"Wow…bugger!" she exclaimed, "We're so high up! Is this thing floatin'?" 

"Did it feel like your body just passed through the floor right now?" Glenn asked her. 

Kid nodded. "This sure is some fort!" she commented, "Eh, Serge?" 

Serge remained silent. 

The blonde turned around and faced him. 

"You alright, mate?" she asked him, "You've been acting all weird. Who knows what's up ahead, so just stay on your toes, eh?" 

Serge nodded. 

The three headed toward the doors. Just as Kid was about to open them, Serge's heart started beating faster. Suddenly, in his mind, he saw her falling to the floor, and himself, holding a bloody knife, the corners of his mouth slowly twisting into a menacing smirk… 

He didn't notice that Kid had already opened the doors and was dragging him inside. 

"Finally," Lynx observed, "We've been expecting you," 

They were in a room with six colored rings illuminating the area. In the center of the room, the Dragon Tear sat on a small pedestal. 

"So we have," agreed General Viper, "Know this: I have nothing personal against you, but anyone who hinders our plan must be eliminated," 

"General Viper!" Glenn pleaded, "You know that you're only hurting Miss Riddel…!" 

"Glenn…" Viper sighed, "One day, both you and my daughter will come to understand…please, step aside. I don't want to see you hurt, my boy," 

He charged forward at the group, but only made it about three steps before Lynx plunged his scythe-like weapon into the general's back. 

"Lynx…!" he gasped, "Why…!" 

"You were extremely useful in helping me make my way around these islands," Lynx spoke calmly, "I appreciate your help, General. However, I no longer have any need for you. This fort shall serve as a fine grave marker for you and your dragoons. May you rest in peace," 

"D-Damn...!" wheezed the general, "Forgive...me...Riddel...!" 

He closed his eyes. 

"General!" Glenn hurried over to the fallen leader and examined him. "He's not dead yet! If we finish Lynx off now, we might be able to save him! Leena! Use one of your cure elements while I settle the score!" 

"Not without me, you won't!" Kid stepped up next to Glenn and pulled out her dagger. 

Lynx snorted. "You're more trouble than I thought. But do you really think your skills are superior to mine?" 

"Sore loser!" Kid yelled as she tried to stab him. Lynx disappeared and reappeared next to the Dragon Tear. 

"Serge, have you ever questioned who you really are?" Lynx asked him. 

"What?" Serge looked confused. 

"What has been the significance of your existence up until now? On that ominous day, ten years ago, the boundary of space and time was torn, and part of me, in fact, died..." 

Serge found himself mesmerized by the demi-human's words. 

"You cannot defeat me, Serge," Lynx glared at him, "This is because denying me is the same as erasing your very existence," 

"Don't be taken in by his rubbish, Serge!" Kid gripped her dagger, "This guy's full of it!" 

"Huh..." chuckled Lynx, "We'll see about that. There are two sides to every coin. Life and death...love and hate...they are all the same," 

"Are they…?" Serge countered. 

The dragon tear began to glimmer. Serge looked at his reflection in it. Suddenly, it began to change into that of Lynx's. 

"Snap out of it!" Leena called out to him as she frantically tried to heal General Viper. 

Serge clutched his head and fell to the ground convulsing. 

"No, Serge!" Glenn cried out, "Fight it- whatever it is!" 

Finally, Serge stopped convulsing. He slowly got to his feet, and glared menacingly at Lynx. 

"Serge!" Kid looked terrified, "What's wrong? LYNX! What have you done to Serge?" 

Lynx tried to speak, but it came out in a hideous growl. 

Kid ran over to Serge. "Serge! You alright?" 

"Yes..." Serge took a deep breath, "I'm fine...I'm just fine, Kid," 

Lynx backed away, looking utterly confused at the situation. 

"Where are you going, Lynx?" Serge's voice seemed filled with malice, "Now's your chance, Kid! Kill him!" 

"Yeah..." a dark look crossed Kid's face, "I know," 

She walked up to him. 

"I've been waiting years for this…" she grinned maliciously, "This is the end of you, Lynx! Say yer prayers!" 

Lynx attempted to protest, but Kid swiftly stabbed him in the shoulder. He fell to the ground, howling in pain. 

"You did it, Kid," Serge smiled proudly. 

"Y-Yeah..." Kid stammered. 

"Now finish him off," Serge said calmly as he saw her hesitate, "What's wrong? Settle it once and for all," 

Kid said nothing. 

"Here, hand me your dagger," Serge took Kid's dagger out of her hand, "Watch this, Kid...I'll avenge Lucca for you! Die, LYNX!" 

"WAIT!" Kid grabbed Serge's hand and held it back. 

Serge looked mildly surprised. "What's wrong, Kid? He's your foe, isn't he?" 

Kid looked suspiciously at Serge. "How do you know Lucca's name?" 

Serge looked taken aback. "What are you talking about, Kid...?" 

Kid glared at him. "Not once did I ever mention Lucca's name to you, Serge...who are you…?" 

An angry look crossed Serge's face as Kid continued to glare at him. Suddenly he charged at her and thrust her dagger into her stomach. A look of utter pain and shock appeared on Kid's face. Serge simply pulled the dagger out and stepped back. Kid stumbled for a bit, staring incredulously at Serge, and then fell to the floor, her eyes closed. 

Lynx howled again. 

Leena screamed and ran over to Kid. She scooped up Kid's body and held Kid's head in her lap. She then burst into hysterical sobbing. 

"Serge…!" Guile could barely control his rage, "Why! 

He charged furiously at Serge, the only time Guile had ever shown any strong emotions. 

"QUIET!" Serge bellowed. A blast of electricity shot from his hands, knocking Guile unconscious. 

He stood over Leena and Kid. "This is the end of the road for you," 

"U-Ugh...!" Kid opened her eyes, "Y-you're Lynx...ain't ya?" 

"Don't talk, Kid!" Leena wept, "Please!" 

Lynx in Serge's body laughed. "Don't cry, Leena. I'll send her to see Lucca soon. But for now…" 

He shot two more blasts of energy, knocking both Leena and Glenn out cold. He then walked up to Serge in Lynx's body. "Look at yourself, Serge...I mean, Lynx!" 

Serge's yellow eyes were filled with utter hatred. 

"Excellent!" Lynx laughed, "The enmity is growing! The only thing pure in this world is hatred! Well then, the time has come for the curtain to fall. Your services are no longer needed. Even your very existence is worthless...farewell, Serge," 

He took the Dragon Tear. "Finally, I have the key. The key to the gate of Fate! The time has finally come for the Frozen Flame to awaken!" He looked at Serge again. "Come to the Sea of Eden, Serge...should you wish to end your dream of ten years ago... 

The Dragon Tear began to glow, and a shock wave came out, blowing up all the dragon statues in the room. An electrical energy surrounded Serge, and he began to levitate. 

Lynx laughed insanely. "Now, let love bleed! Darker and deeper than the seas of hell!" 

The world seemed to completely fade from Serge's eyes. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

Finally, he opened his eyes. 

The world around him was like a crude post-modern painting. Paths led nowhere, and nothing seemed solid, nor did anything around him seem to have any meaning. The only path he could see led up to what looked like a hollow tree. 

He scratched his head for a bit, only to realize that the fur was still there. He looked at his hands- no- claws. 

_No!_

With an angry snarl, he swiped his claws at the ground. Why? Why was he not only trapped in this hideous body, but also this sickening un-reality? 

_So I'm Lynx now, am I? A fitting punishment. Kid is dead, and I'm trapped in the body of a monster! That dream was a warning that I should have heeded. I should have brought a gun with me- not my stupid swallow!_

He looked around and noticed that said swallow was lying next to him. 

_Even though it's my one reminder of reality…he thought as he picked up his old friend._

He decided to see what was inside that hollow. It looked big enough to live in. Perhaps it would be his new home…if someone didn't already live there. Either possibility seemed to suit him just fine. 

Slowly, he made his way up the twisted path that led to the tree. It didn't seem like it could be real, but as he opened the door leading inside, he couldn't deny that it had indeed responded to his actions. 

"'Ey you!" shouted an old woman's voice, "Wot are you doin' in me 'ouse?" 

He looked up to see a small, green demi-human sitting up in a hammock eating a piece of fruit. 

She jumped down and faced him. "Hmmm...I figured you for another wandering spirit. 'Ow many years 'as it been since a physical being wandered into this world...? Very strange indeed. Rightly so, this world is controlled by chance and chaos. Anythin' can 'appen as quick as a wink. Nobody knows. Somethin' you 'ave today may be gone tomorrow. Just like this fruit I'm 'oldin'. Important stuff, irreplaceable stuff: all these may come to 'arm with superlative ease. And wot's frightening is there be absolutely no meaning to wot 'appens in our daily lives. Meanin' is non-existent. No matter wot's born, lost or changed, it's beyond calculation. There may be no one or nothing watching over you. Such is life, my feline friend," 

Serge/Lynx stared at the crone in horror. It sounded like things that philosophers from Termina might pretentiously say. But in its absolute, literal form, it was a total nightmare. How could such people even pretend that not only such a world existed in real life, but was okay? 

"Wot's yer name, eh?" the old demi-human asked. 

"Sserrrge," he managed to utter. The voice was so horrible-sounding that he didn't even bother to ask the old crone her name. He never wanted to hear that voice again, let alone from his own lips. 

"Serge, eh?" the woman finished eating her fruit, "Well, you can call me Sprigg. Glad to know ya!" 

Serge nodded. Then he turned around and headed towards the door. 

"Just a second!" Sprigg went over to him, "You're gonna try an' go to that tower, right? I'll open it for ya. I 'ave a feeling that I might finally escape from this 'ere 'ell-'ole if I follow ya," 

Serge nodded again and opened the door. Sprigg followed him as the two silently made their way up the path to the top of a hill. The tower Sprigg mentioned stood before them. Sprigg took out a key and opened the door. They went inside. 

"You are tres late, non?" Harle stood before them, "Come on, Monsieur Lynx, let's go. We don't have ze time to be dawdling here. We may truly get lost in time. I can't afford to lose you just yet," 

"My…lot of company today," Sprigg mused. 

"I'm…not Lynx!" Serge growled in the voice he hated. 

"Yes you are," Harle contradicted him, "You are no longer Serge. You are Monsieur Lynx! Look at you! Who in their right mind iz going to believe you are Serge? C'est simple: if everybody, except for yourself, says zat you are Monsieur Lynx, then voila! You are Monsieur Lynx! It's as simple as zat! Zat iz who you are! C'est la realité! If you try and go against realité, realité will surely crush you. Realité will kill you. And realité will continue to go on as if nothing ever happened. From yesterday to today, and from today to tomorrow. Realité marches on...leaving your crushed body behind," 

"Reality iz only wot others _except_ yourself perceive, eh?" Sprigg shook her head, "Nope, I don't buy it," 

"I did not recall asking for your opinion, old hag!" Harle snapped, "This is Monsieur Lynx's trial- not yours! You are merely using him as your ticket out of here!" 

"That may be so," Sprigg admitted, "But it's because I was able to perceive as much reality as I could in a place like this, that I managed to survive 'ere all these years! Serge, don't listen to that there clown! If you are who you say you are, then that is at the very least, your own reality. Whether or not it's the reality, you'll find out in time, eh?" 

Serge stared at Sprigg. _Yes…that's right. She's right!_ He nodded at her eagerly. 

"Ooh la lah..." Harle seemed amused, "So, you still insist zat you are Serge, oui? Well, perhaps the hag is right. You as Serge…it can be _the_ reality as well as yours, if you use ze Dragon Tear…" 

Serge's ears perked up at that last bit, but he remained silent. 

"So you will say nothing then…?" Harle frowned at him, "How boring, Fine, I understand how you feel. Let's head back to reality," 

She left through a portal. Serge followed hesitantly. 

"'Ey, wot about me?" Sprigg hurried after the two as best as she could. 

On the other side of the portal, was yet another surrealistic mess. It was a set of staircases with the proportions completely off, and many optical illusions littered the place. Without a word, Serge and Sprigg followed Harle down the proper sets of stairs. Occasionally, Harle would throw a switch, eliminating some of the illusions, thus, allowing them to continue on. 

After about half-an-hour of walking, they came to another portal. Harle stepped in without a word. The other two followed. 

/p center ...

"We are back to realité," Harle observed as they stood in the Hydra Marshes, "Does zis place look familiar to you, Monsieur Lynx? Do you need me to tell you where we are?" 

Serge shook his head. 

"Good," Harle nodded, "Then let's leave zis forest marshes at once," 

"Ahhh…" Sprigg stretched luxuriously, "Yes, I'm finally back in the real world! A world with substance! Even the water and air are different! This is great! It's time to party, eh? Let's have a toast 'ere to our return to the real world!" 

"Listen, old lady," Harle grew impatient, "You are not getting younger. Try to control your emotions. And there iz absolutely no time to be partying! We must hurry along!" 

"'We'?" Sprigg raised a weathered eyebrow at Harle, "Look- I've done my part. I let our friend Serge, or Lynx, or whatever, into the tower. You took over, and now I'm back where I belong. Don't be such a buzz-kill. So long," 

She walked away. 

"I'm sure you wish to return to ze other world and find out how your friends are," Harle said to Serge. 

"They're dead, aren't they?" Serge grumbled miserably. 

"If you survived, what is to say they didn't also?" Harle tilted her head to the side. 

Serge looked at her. "But Kid…" 

"Now iz not ze time to grieve," Harle said sharply, "We can only move forward from here. However, now that ze missing piece to zis world has been found, there is nothing we can do now. I suppose you could go home to your mother, but I doubt she'll even…where are you going?" 

Serge walked out of the forest. 

...

"Monsieur Lynx! I wasn't serious! Don't try to go home- you'll only be hurt in the end!" 

Serge hadn't even acknowledged Harle's presence during the walk back to Arni Village. 

"What…!" one of the citizens of Arni gaped at the duo as they walked through the gates, "Demi-humans! What do you want here! Answer me!" 

"You shut up!" Harle snapped at the man. 

Serge continued down the path, ignoring the shocked and terrified faces of the villagers, until he went inside his house. 

Marge was busy washing her dishes when Serge burst inside, Harle trailing behind him. She turned to face him. 

"Oh?" she looked extremely surprised, but not as terrified as many of the villagers had been, "Who might you two be? May I help you?" 

"Mother!" Serge fell to his knees. 

"What…?" Marge nearly dropped one of her dishes, "What did you just say!" 

"It's me, Mom!" Serge strained, "It's Serge!" 

"…Please…explain to me what's going on here…?" Marge looked frightened. 

Serge got up, went over to his usual spot at the dinner table, and sat down. He told her the entire story, the voice of Lynx grating against his ears the whole time. Yet, he knew he had to be the one to explain everything, as he still did not trust Harle to speak for him. 

"I see…" Marge said when Serge had finished, "So that man told you to go to the Sea of Eden. I really don't know about dimensional distortions or about the other world. But, if like you say, something really big is on the verge of happening," 

"You…believe me…?" Serge whispered. 

"It may have all started fourteen years ago," Marge looked out the window, "On the night of the storm. That night, your father, Wazuki, and his friend Miguel set out to sea, despite a storm. It was an emergency. They were swallowed by the high waves and lostconsciousness. When they came to, they found themselves inside the Dead Sea...a place where no living creature dares enter. I don't know what happened, but that incident changed your father," 

She closed her eyes, as if the memory still pained her. 

"And your father's friend, Miguel...Leena's father. He never returned... Back then, that place wasn't called the Dead Sea...yes, I believe they called it 'Sea of Eden' But that was fourteen years ago. And that, Serge, is why I believe you. Besides- what mother wouldn't know her own child?" 

Serge bowed his head and sighed with immense relief. 

"I stand corrected…" Harle commented. 

Marge was just about to ask her what she meant when the door opened once more. This time, Radius, the one Serge had known for years as the village chief, entered. 

"No…" Radius gasped, "This can't be…Lynx! How can you still be alive! Step outside so we can have it out once and for all!" 

Harle sighed. "Look, geezer- I would not show off like zat if you want to live. Do not underestimate ze power of Monsieur Lynx," 

"But he's not Lynx!" Marge protested, "Please, Chief Radius- just listen to me! Lynx is alive, but he's pulled a dirty trick on Serge! He used the power of the Dragon Tear to switch bodies with my son! The one you see before you is the real Serge!" 

"He…" Radius went up to Serge carefully, and stared at him for a while. "Hmm…I do not sense the same malice that Lynx once had…I doubt he'd have mended his evil ways…do you really mean to tell me that you are not Lynx?" 

"That, and General Viper and his men are still alive in the other world," Marge added. 

"What other world?" Radius asked. 

"Sit down," Marge pulled out a chair for the old man, "It's a rather long story…" 

...

When Marge had finished recapping everything for Radius, he stared thoughtfully at the table for a moment. Then he stood up. 

"Understood," he said, "I shall accompany you! We may still have a chance to save the general and Riddel in the other world!" 

"What!" Harle exclaimed, "This old man iz only going to get in ze way!" 

Radius ignored Harle. "We must gather news in Termina about General Viper's disappearance. We may find clues to show us how to return to that other world. I, Radius, shall give you my all, in the name of Viper!" 

...

The city of Termina was as Serge had originally remembered it: town always on edge. Run by Porre soldiers, people were afraid to go out beyond their daily jobs. If the soldiers saw something they didn't approve of, they wouldn't hesitate to deal out a swift punishment. At least when the famous "Commander Norris" he'd heard of so many times wasn't around anyway. 

A guard ran up to the trio immediately. "…Sir Lynx!" he stared at him, "Is it really you? I can't believe you're safe, sir! Where have you been all this time!" 

"It's a rather long story," Radius explained, "We need to use a boat, though," 

"We've set up a temporary military dock beyond this point," the guard explained, "Nobody may pass without permission from Commander Norris...not even you, Sir Lynx. Commander Norris is at the ruins of Viper Manor. Please report your current status to him immediately, and we'll see what we can do," 

"Very well," Radius nodded, "Viper Manor it is!" 

...

"This…is Viper Manor?" Harle exclaimed in disbelief. 

A large, dilapidated building stood before them, behind rusty gates. Tall grass and weeds grew in every crack, and insects buzzed about everywhere. 

"I believe it has been 4 years since I retired from the Dragoons..." Radius sighed, "Time sure does fly... I was shocked to hear of the Dragoons' disappearance three years ago. I took the liberty of conducting my own investigation, but I have discovered nothing. All I know is that a man named Lynx approached the general and had involved him in some kind of incident. The only difference with the other world you talk about is that something happened to the general 3 years ago. I just hope that this Norris fellow knows something…or do _you_?" he looked pointedly at Harle. 

"I know nothing!" Harle snapped, "I never even saw this world until today! I do not find your accusations amusing!" 

The guards guided them through the manor, which was equally run-down. Finally, they reached Commander Norris' door. 

"Go right inside," the guide nodded at them. 

Warily, Serge opened the door and walked inside, his two companions right behind him. 

A young man in his mid-twenties sat at a desk going over several papers. Upon hearing the door close, he looked up, his expression turning to surprise. 

"Sir Lynx!" he stood up and strode over to the trio, "It's been a while, sir! I regret to inform you that there is no sign of the general or the others. We are still investigating the area, but it appears that the Frozen Flame is not here," 

Serge sighed, still hating being addressed as Lynx. 

Norris peered at him. "Sir...are you all right? You seem different than I last remember..." 

"You are correct," Radius spoke, "This man is not Lynx," 

"Excuse me, sir," Norris said politely, "But who might you be?" 

"I am Radius, a former dragoon," Radius bowed his head, "This person may look like Lynx, but his spirit is of another," 

"That is…quite strange, if I may say so," Norris frowned. 

"It's up to you what you want to believe," Radius shrugged, "So, what business did you have with Lynx?" 

"Well," Norris went back to his desk and sat down, "It was actually Sir Lynx who approached us about the existence of the Frozen Flame in El Nido. Being from the main continent, we had doubted its very existence, so I was sent to El Nido Archipelago as a spy. 

"I had narrowed down the location to Viper Manor, but it appeared as though General Viper and his men were in search of it as well. Eventually, I was called back to Porre, but it was then that I heard General Viper and his men had disappeared and that the manor had been destroyed as such. 

"I heard only recently that there is good evidence the general and his men headed to the Dead Sea. The Dead Sea is an ocean located to the east, surrounded by coral. It used to be called the Sea of Eden, but even then, not many dared enter. We investigated the area, but to no avail. We could find no entrance," 

He looked up at Serge. "It was you, Sir Lynx, who wished to change this distorted world using the Frozen Flame," 

"Ooh, lah, lah!" Harle mused, "Such grand dreams, Monsieur Lynx!" 

Serge winced. 

"Hold your tongue!" Radius snapped at her. 

Harle glared at the old man, but fell silent. 

"So…" Radius looked thoughtful, "The Dead Sea…that ocean was called the Sea of Eden until 3 years ago. This may just be the clue we were looking for. Once we uncover Lynx's plans, it should be easy enough to counter them," 

"So you're planning to go to the Dead Sea?" Norris asked, "There is no way to get there. We searched all over for an entrance, but to no avail. No one else knows anything about it either," 

Serge sighed. 

"Don't worry, m'boy," Radius placed a comforting hand on Serge's shoulder, "I'm sure the demi-humans of Marbule know something about this. The only problem is, they detest humans. But if you were to go, then perhaps they would give you a hint," 

"Then," Norris spoke, "may I join you? I want to know. I want to know if the Frozen Flame really exists, and about everything else that has happened here. Will you accept my help?" 

He looked at Serge, who remained silent. 

"Please excuse him," Radius explained, "Except for when he has no choice but to talk, he's pretty much been mute since his transformation. The real Lynx is running around somewhere in Serge's body. What he desires with the body of a 17-year-old boy, we still don't know," 

"Understandable," Norris nodded, "Such a thing must have proven to be very traumatic," _You have no idea…_Serge thought, _But I've no time for self-pity now. The sooner I find the Dragon Tear, the sooner I can shed this filthy shell._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: 

While Norris and Radius waited back in the boat, Serge and Harle walked through the village of Marbule. The people had been extremely friendly in accommodating the two. They had booked two rooms at the cave-like inn, despite Harle's annoying insistence that sharing the same room would be more convenient. 

_Yeah, I'll bet…_

No sooner had they left the inn, did the duo run into a group of strange, ghost-like beings. 

"Eh, they're harmless," one man had explained to them, "They've been around for ages, in their own little world. Neither our side nor theirs have ever made contact with each other," 

The two had shopped around silently for a while after booking their rooms. Harle tried her best to initiate conversation with Serge, but as usual, he refused to reply to anything she or anyone else said. 

"You know," she said finally, "I had always gotten the impression zat you were more of a take-charge leader type, no? Yet, I see you simply allow yourself to be led by everyone around you. Zat is not what I remember seeing when I first saw you in Viper Manor. What has happened? You will not find what you are after if you continue to act so weak," 

Serge glared icily at Harle. 

"Have I struck a nerve?" Harle asked innocently. 

"You…really have no idea," Serge growled at her. 

"You are stuck in zat body for ze time being," Harle said flatly, "Instead of putting on ze angst, you should be focused on doing what is necessary. _I_ have been ze one asking questions since we arrived on this backwater island! _You_ are ze one who has more at stake here!" 

"What do you care?" Serge responded, "You were working for Lynx the whole time! I don't even know why you're helping me!" 

"I _did_ work for Lynx," Harle replied, "I don't anymore. Ze old Monsieur Lynx had nothing more to offer me, nor could I offer him anything. I have my own agenda now, and you and I could be of immense help toward one another," 

"Is that also what you told him?" Serge asked. 

Harle shrugged, "Does it matter? Ze point is…you're becoming more of a burden than a help. And zat little vow of silence you've apparently taken is pathetic," 

Serge was about to open his mouth to tell her off once and for all, when he heard a bunch of angry shouts coming from nearby. 

"What the hell are you doing on our island! Get out!" 

"Filthy humans always trying to ruin everything!" 

"Do not tell me ze soldier and ze old man were stupid enough to come here…" Harle muttered as she and Serge followed the sounds to the gate of the town. 

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" protested a disheveled man wearing a ratty turban. The younger man with him stood behind him warily. 

"The hell you're not!" a female demi-human shouted at him, "After all your kind have done to us!" 

"Don't lump me in with some other random people!" the man shouted angrily, "Why shouldn't I get to see a lovely place like this because of something my ancestors might have done?" 

"He's right," Serge said. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

"Have these men ever wronged you in any way?" Serge asked the crowd, "They're just a couple of guys. Leave them be," 

The small mob didn't look happy, but nobody was in any mood to mess with the large feline demi-human standing before them. Grudgingly, the crowd dispersed. 

"Hey, thanks, man," the man with the turban sighed in relief, "I thought we were gonna be lynched for a sec," 

"Yeah, what he said," his friend said. 

"My name is Toma," the turbaned man straightened up, "Like my ancestors before me, I'm a great explorer! This is Ash, my loyal sidekick," 

"Pleased to meet ya," Ash nodded at them. 

Serge tried not to grin at the middle-aged man's childlike fervor. 

"Are you done playing ze do-gooder for ze day?" Harle rolled her eyes, "We've found nothing here so far! Only ghosts and a bunch of uncivilized people," 

"What are you looking for?" Toma asked. 

"A way into the Dead Sea," Harle replied. 

"And so you came here…" Toma nodded, "Honestly, to ask the demi-humans is a step in the right direction, but you've got the wrong crowd, I think. This group of folks aren't very worldly…their narrow-mindedness proves it," 

"Where should we go then?" Harle asked. 

"Try the S.S. Zelbess," Ash suggested, "That's where most people from this island work to support their families," 

"The cruise ship?" Serge scowled. 

"The same," Toma nodded. 

"Let us go first thing tomorrow morning, then," said Harle, "We have no time to waste!" 

"Will you be okay here?" asked Serge. 

"Ah, sure," Toma shrugged, "We've been in worse pickles than a crowd like that. Go find what it is you're looking for, and we'll continue our search. Good luck!"

...

Serge had heard many things about the S.S. Zelbess since the ship had begun its business seven years ago. The man who ran it was supposedly the greatest gambler in El Nido. The staff was almost entirely made up of demi-humans, who all received poor pay. However, the ship was best known for its entertainment, which ranged from magic shows, to rock concerts, to late-night exotic dancers. 

However, Serge was too busy noting the similarities between this ship and the S.S. Invincible to marvel at the wonders of the ship. Though the people aboard were completely different, the entire structure of the ship was the same. 

Most of the demi-humans working onboard were too afraid of being caught slacking on the job to talk to Serge, but a few had been helpful. Apparently, the Sage of Marbule was one of the workers on this ship. So now, they were trying desperately to find him. 

"This is the only room we haven't checked out," Norris gestured toward the captain's quarters at the top of a staircase. 

"Then what are we just standing here for?" Harle strode past the others and walked right up to the door. 

"Wait!" Serge held up a hand, "I hear voices in there…maybe we should wait?" 

"Fine," Harle sighed.

...

"It's been quite some time, Irenes," said the captain, "You've grown up," 

"Fargo…" the young mermaid shook her head sadly, "You have not changed at all. You are still here drowning in your memories," 

"What do you know?" Fargo snapped, "I lost everything when I lost Zelbess!" 

"That is untrue," Irenes crossed her arms, "My sister left hope…a treasure that may one day, bring humans and demi-humans together…like you and my sister wanted! Where is the man who had the passion and desire to build a new world with her?" 

"That man died with Zelbess," Fargo said coldly, "And as for the 'treasure', my son is better off here where he is safe. Now what do you want? I don't need to be lectured by you!" 

"Understood," Irenes nodded, "Let me get to the point. You have taken away the 'song' of the demi-humans. You must free the sage!"

...

Serge's ears perked up at the word "sage". His enhanced hearing abilities had allowed him to listen in on the entire conversation. Perhaps this was the lead he'd been looking for.

...

"You know the song as well," Fargo told her. 

"Do not feign ignorance, Fargo," Irenes scolded, "You should know better…only when the song is sung by one with special power can the effects be brought into full play. My sister is dead, and you have taken away the sage. Marbule no longer has its true power without the song," 

"I have no desire to release the sage," Fargo said stubbornly. 

"Open your eyes to reality!" Irenes exploded, "You've closed everything out, and you continue to pay the price! What about your _other_ child!" 

"Don't speak about Marcy!" Fargo growled. 

"You refused to acknowledge the truth after Zelbess died!" Irenes glared at Fargo, "And you abandoned both of your children! You left Marcy for dead when Luccia had managed to save her and support her as she grew up in Viper Manor, when she should have been with you! And now, Marcy really _is_ dead! She would be nine years old now if she had been with you instead of at Viper Manor! So once again, you've paid the price, only you refuse to acknowledge it!" 

"Leave now, Irenes," the captain whispered. 

"Fine," Irenes sighed, "I will not beseech you. But I will not give up on Marbule. I will continue to strive to make my sister's dream come true," 

She turned around and jumped off of the balcony and into the water.

...

"Let's go," Serge walked downstairs. 

"But what about the captain?" Harle protested. 

"I could hear everything that was said in there," Serge explained, "And that's all I needed. This sage has to be around somewhere, and-!" 

"Excuse me," said an old voice. 

Serge and the others turned to see an old demi-human with a mop standing before them. 

"I need to get to work," the old man told them, "Please let me through," 

Serge obliged the man by stepping to the side. 

"Excuse me, sir," Norris spoke. 

The old man turned around. "Yes? What is it?" 

"Where is the entrance to the Dead Sea?" Norris asked. 

"Why do you wish to enter the Dead Sea?" the old man scowled, "Something else for you humans to conquer?" 

_He's almost as bad as the dwarves_…Serge thought. 

"Not at all," Radius explained, "We want to help our friend, and the Dead Sea is the only place where we can do so. Or at least…it's where we can find some clues," 

"I see…" the old man looked thoughtful, "But you know…opening a new gate also can bring forth new misfortune. Do not forget that…" 

"We're well aware of whatever risks might present themselves," Norris assured the man. 

"Well…" the man pondered the situation. 

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed, "I knew I'd find you here!" 

Everyone turned to see a young man standing at the end of the hallway, dressed in the most ostentatious outfit ever. His face was painted black in white, much like that of a human skull, somehow blending in with his reddish-blond hair. In place of a shirt, he wore two metal-studded straps over his shoulders. The look was completed by tight spandex, and a pair of boots. 

Serge's jaw dropped. This was Nikki, the lead singer and guitarist of the superstar act known as The Magical Dreamers! He remembered listening to their albums with Leena on numerous occasions. _This_ was the son Fargo had mentioned? Who would have known that he'd met the father of a rock star only last week? 

"You know the legendary song of Marbule," Nikki said, "The sage of Marbule, right? I need you to teach me the song…please!" 

"Why do humans have to always intrude on things?" the sage grumbled, "That song only has a place in the hearts of demi-humans. Why should I teach you the song?" 

"Because Irenes asked me to sing it," Nikki replied. 

The old man laughed. "I see that she has not given up…" 

"It's not only because she asked me to," Nikki explained, "I personally have a great interest in that song. A beautiful song, originating from a beautiful island…where I spent the first few years of my life. You should know that. I'm not 100 sure I can pull it off...but if it means I can do something for Marbule…" 

"There once was a man just like you," the old man chuckled, "Amazing how much Fargo has changed though…" 

"You're saying my father was once like this?" Nikki stared at the demi-human. 

"Ah, so you're his son?" the sage mused, "Ahh…I remember you now! A little hard to recognize you with all the fancy makeup. Yes…the little red-headed boy…didn't I hear you had a sister as well?" 

"She was lost at sea," Nikki looked at the floor sadly, "She was only six," 

The sage nodded sympathetically. "I guess history does repeat itself. I had high hopes for that man…that he might one day tear down the wall between humans and demi-humans. But now…the walls seem even higher," 

"Please…" Nikki went over to the sage, "Don't speak badly of my father. No one understands the pain and suffering he's gone through. Even though he built up this lively place…I can hear him! His screams of despair…which no one else can…or wants to hear. But I'll bet if he hears that song…" 

"I'm sorry," the sage shook his head, "But I have other areas of the ship I must mop," 

"But…!" Nikki was crestfallen. 

"…While I hum myself a song…" the sage winked. 

"Then you'll…!" Nikki's painted face lit up. 

"Whenever you're ready," the old man smirked as he left. 

"Wow…!" Nikki gasped. He then turned to Serge and the others, "Say, you're all part of this to, right? You were after the sage for your own reasons. How about we help each other out?" 

"That sounds reasonable," Norris looked at Serge, who nodded in agreement. 

"Great!" Nikki exclaimed, "Come to my room later tonight. We'll talk then, all right? Catch ya later!"

...

While Harle disappeared for a while, and Radius decided to take a nap, Serge and Norris had decided to walk around the deck for a bit in search of the sage. 

"He was going to tell us how to open the gate, and then Nikki interrupted him," Norris lamented. 

"We'll see him again," Serge leaned over the rail and tossed some bits of cracker to some passing seagulls. 

Norris smiled and shook his head. "You really aren't Sir Lynx, are you?" 

"I'd rather you not call me that," Serge answered irritably. 

"Sorry," Norris apologized, "It's just that Lynx would have probably stayed in his cabin the entire time," 

"Believe me, it's tempting," Serge sighed, "But I have to have faith that this body is only temporary. The question is, if the real Lynx is so bent on getting what he wants, why did he give me this hint about the Sea of Eden? Should we even be pursuing this? It could be a trap," 

"But the Dead Sea is the place where the laws of reality begin to fade," Norris pointed out, "It's against all reason for your bodies to switch completely. I'm sure that it's all connected. The Dragon Tear, the Frozen Flame…they all fit into the big picture. And I'm here to pursue the real truth," 

"How can it be the 'truth' if there's no rhyme or reason to it?" Serge asked, "Nothing's making any sense," 

"Everything has some kind of rhythm to it," Norris looked at Serge, "It's only when one loses sight of that, that one will actually believe that nothing is certain. And then that person's life will spiral completely out of their control," 

"That sounds like something the old woman in the other dimension would say," Serge said quietly. _I wonder how she's enjoying reality?_

"You can't lose your head when things begin to spin out of control," Norris told Serge, "You have to remain practical. Though to have that childlike idealism that says you will triumph, is also important," 

"But the two contradict each other," Serge argued. 

"They don't," Norris smiled, "That's the secret I've tried to share with people. But no one wants to hear it. It's their loss, though," 

"You're a lot more brave than I am then," Serge looked to the sea, "So what do you think the great Nikki is up to?" 

"I suppose we'll find out when we meet up with him later," Norris shrugged, "What do you think?" Serge smirked. "Last year, I secretly dreamed of being the drummer for The Magical Dreamers. I wonder if that dream is coming true?" Norris laughed.

...

"Rockin'!" Nikki exclaimed as Serge, Harle, Norris, and Radius came into the band's dressing room, "I knew you'd come!" 

Serge looked around. The entire band was there, along with Irenes and the sage. 

"Well now that everyone's here," Nikki looked at everyone, "here's my idea. How would you all like to save an island with a song?" 

Miki, the lead dancer and female vocalist, laughed. "I've never heard you say something that corny!" 

"No, I'm serious!" Nikki insisted, "According to Irenes, the island of Marbule is infected with monsters!" 

_He must be talking about the ghosts_, thought Serge. 

"Their only weakness is a demi-human song that the sage knows. While we perform our gig next to the island, these people will exterminate the monsters," 

"Ah, so that's how it is," said Harle. 

"You'll help us, right?" Nikki looked at Serge. 

"Of course," Serge nodded. 

"All right!" Nikki cheered. 

"I shall gather all the demi-humans on the boat to help with singing and backup instruments," the sage volunteered, "It will be difficult for only a few humans to play the proper notes of the song. In order to cleanse the entire island, we need an entire orchestra," 

"Every last person on the ship plays an instrument?" the bass player raised an eyebrow. 

"Music is ingrained in the souls of all demi-humans," Irenes responded, "And there are enough people here to create the massive sound we need," 

"But don't we have to bring this ship over to Marbule?" Miki asked, "Our ship's chained to the Zelbess, you know?" 

"Plus, we have a contract with your old man," the bass player remarked as he tuned his instrument, "We can't just leave," 

"We don't have to," Nikki grinned, "We can let the fans aboard the ship in on this as well. They get to watch a rock concert _and_ an exorcism all at once! But as for my father, I'll continue to leave this up to Irenes. And it may take several days to pull this off, but for now, we'll concentrate on learning the song as best as we all can," 

"You know," Miki's eyes lit up, "This is starting to sound interesting. It's almost like we're trying to see how far we can take our show," 

"Right on!" Nikki exclaimed, "Let's get ready for rehearsal, everyone!" 

The sage chuckled. "I trust you will put on a good 'gig'!" 

Everyone but Irenes and the sage left. 

"You know," Radius stroked his beard, "We can't afford to sit and wait for days. We can definitely keep our end of the bargain, but it looks like it will be a while before we're needed," 

"I haven't forgotten about you," the sage dug into his pocket, "This item should open the gates to the Dead Sea," 

He handed Serge a small sculpture of a crab. 

"A fiddler crab?" Serge scowled. 

"That will lead you to the entrance," the sage nodded, "You should have enough time to do whatever it is that you need to do," 

"Thank you, sage," Serge bowed his head, "I promise we'll be there to help you when the time comes," 


End file.
